A Halloween To Remember
by Lexvan
Summary: It's almost Halloween and the girls are in college. And after certain events, that made them single, they decide to go to a party and show the ones that left them what they gave up. Which leads to series of events that lead to an interesting morning.
1. Breaking Up Sucks!

_**A Halloween To Remember**_

**By: _Lexvan_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. It is the property of Disney. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Plus it has some funny moments in the show. Takes place after season two. I also don't own YouTube. You'll see what I mean later in the chapter.**

**Summary: It's almost Halloween and the girls are in college. And after certain events, that made them single, they decide to go to a party and show the ones that left them what they gave up. Which leads to series of events that lead to an interesting morning.**

**A/N: If you're wondering how the girls look older, take their New Power look and put them in regular clothes.**

**Chapter One: _Breaking Up Sucks!_**

_**Angelo's POV**_

Five.

Five months.

That's how long it's been since _"IT"_ all happened.

I guess you can say that things have been okay for the girls. But I know they still feel hurt from it all. Mainly Cornelia. I mean it's not every day that you catch your boyfriend making out with your best friend. Man was that something else! I mean first there was the boyfriend getting slapped and then Elyon calling the guards to arrest Corny! And don't get me started with Matt and the other guys!

Wait!

Maybe I should start from the beginning of all this.

First, let me introduce myself.

My name is Angelo Vanders.

I'm best friends with one Will Vandom from Fadden Hills. I think I was her only true friend back then. You see, Will had it kind of rough in Fadden Hills. Which is why when she was twelve her and her mother, Susan moved to Heatherfield. And a few years later, I moved there with my Uncle John. Of course my grandparents, Joe and Kadma Vanders were living in Heatherfield already. This was due to how Kadme wanted to be closer to her former fellow Guardian, Yan Lin. Who are the Guardians you ask? They are five people chosen to wield the powers of the elements by Kandrakar. And at one time, in their youth, my grandmother and Yan Lin were two of these Guardians along with three other girls and together they defended the Known World that A LOT of people on Earth don't know about. But that's a whole bunch of stories that I don't have time to get into. Now as for this generation of Guardians, it turns out that Will is one of them. Matter fact, she's the Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar. Trust me when I say that I find that funny whenever I think about it. You have to know Will to understand that. Now she along with her fellow Guardians Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, and Hay Lin fight continue to fight the good fight. And they do it pretty fell. I found out about them when they found out that I knew about the last generation. I guess they figured that if I kept their secret they could trust me with theirs. Plus, I think Will was glad to talk to someone about her Guardian life besides her friends and boyfriend.

Anyway, time past and after a while they allowed me to go on missions with them, because I knew how to fight, like they did with Will's boyfriend who was a Regent at the time and Cornelia's boyfriend who was a warrior and a knight on his world. As for their families, they even told them about them being Guardians due to the fact that they were tired of hiding it all from them. It took them a while but they accepted it all. Even Lillian is beginning to learn more about her powers from her familiar, Napoleon and the girls, when they got the time. And she's learning well. She even wants to make Chris a Regent when they get older. Cornelia told her that would be up to her when the time comes. Things were going good for the girls until Senior Year in High School. Man did it get ugly! I guess you can say that it all started with Cornelia and Caleb. It was the day before Valetine's Day and Cornelia wanted to surprise Caleb by bringing him a cake, she baked herself. She wanted to do this because she knew her little sister, Lillian, might try to sneak a piece. Of course she needed Will to open a fold to Metamoor for her. I asked if I could come because I had a small crush on Elyon. I mean the girl is pretty hot. But when we got there, Cornelia and I were both in of a shock!

_**Flashback**_

_**Normal POV**_

"I can't believe you made him a cake, Corny.", Angelo said as he along with Will and Cornelia came through the fold and were standing in the palace courtyard.

"Well I did.", Cornelia said proudly as she carried the cake she made. "And don't call me Corny."

"But why make him a cake?", Will asked as they entered the palace.

"Because I want to show him that I'm good in the kitchen.", Cornelia explained.

"But when you two have picnics, you bring the food.", Will said.

"Yeah!", Angelo said. "I remember Caleb telling me that you even made fried chicken a few times. Not to mention some potato salad to go with it."

"Weeeeeell... I got that stuff from the store.", Cornelia confessed with a slight blush.

"Really?", Will questioned with a grin."

"Yeah.", Cornelia said. "But, thanks to my mom and dad, I've learned to cook a lot. So I plan on cooking a Valentine's Day dinner for me and Caleb tomorrow."

"And you're going to need me to fold you here.", Will figured.

"I know it's asking a lot, but..."

"Forget about it.", Will said. "A quick fold here for you and Angelo shouldn't be a problem."

"Me and Angelo?", Cornelia questioned while looking at Angelo. "Explain."

"Well, I figure that Valentine's Day would be a great way for me to take Elyon out for a romantic dinner and tell her how I feel about her.", Angelo explained. "I even asked and paid Hay Lin to make Elyon a dress for tomorrow in case of she says that she has nothing to wear."

"Which she might say when you ask her out tomorrow.", Cornelia said with a grin.

"All I have to do now is buy some flowers, chocolates, and a nice size teddy bear and I'm good to go.", Angelo said as they noticed Drake and Aldern walking towards them.

"Hey guys!", Will said to two of Meridian's knights. "Any idea where Caleb is?"

"Ummmmm... It's his shift to be bodyguard to Queen Elyon.", Aldern answered. "If I'm right, they're in the Royal Garden."

"Oh!", Cornelia said. "Well, I'm sure she won't mind if I borrow him for a few minutes."

"Ummmmm... I'm not sure that would be a good idea.", Drake said.

"Don't woory, guys.", Will said with a smile. "Cornelia won't keep him long. She just wants to give him a cake for Valentine's Day."

"Besides. While Caleb is with Cornelia, Will and I can keep watch over Elyon.", Angelo said. "Granted, she doesn't really need any protection. Later.", he said as he walked off to the Royal Garden.

"But...", Drake began to say when Aldern placed a hand on his shoulder.

Drake turned to see Aldern shaking his head sadly.

"Better this happen now than later.", Aldern said causing Drake to let out a tiring sigh.

"I guess you're right.", Drake said in agreement as they walked off to attend to their other duties. "I just hope that a fight doesn't break out."

"You and me both, my friend.", Aldern said. "You and me both."

Now as for our three friends, they made their way to the Royal Garden and were looking for Caleb. But what they found surprised them.

"Now where is he?", Cornelia questioned as she scanned the area for her boyfriend when the sound of giggling caught her ear. Was that... giggling?"

"I think so.", Will said.

"Sounded like giggling to me.", Angelo said as they followed the sound of the giggling.

As they followed the giggling and found the source of it. And boy were they surprised at what they saw! Laying together, under a tree in the corner of the garden, were Caleb and Elyon making kissing and holding each other as if they've been together for years. Seeing this surprised Cornelia, Will, and Angelo. But it did something more for Cornelia as she let the cake, she had, fall to the ground causing the plate it was on to break.

_Her heart was broken._

"What the...?", Caleb questioned as he and Elyon turned towards the sound of the broken plate to see Cornelia, Will, and Angelo. "C-C-Cornelia!?", he questioned surprised to see his soon-to-be ex-girlfriend.

"Cornelia!", Elyon said being just as surprised to see her soon-to-be ex-best friend.

"I... baked you a cake.", Cornelia said as her eyes were watering.

"I can explain!", Caleb said as he walked up to Cornelia.

"How could you?", Cornelia questioned softly. "You and my best friend! I'm sorry. Former best friend!"

"Ouch!", Will said as she and Angelo stepped back a bit.

"I'm sorry, Cornelia.", Caleb said. "It's just that, you and I are from different worlds. In more ways than one. Metamoor is my home. And I know that you wouldn't leave Earth if I asked you to."

"So you go and cheat on me with Elyon!?", Cornelia questioned while glaring at Caleb. "You could have at least broken up with me!"

"I was going to do that after tomorrow.", Caleb said surprising Cornelia.

"Wow! That's messed up.", Angelo said.

"It sure is!", Cornelia said before looking at Elyon, who was just standing there a few feet away from them. "And YOU! I thought you were my best friend! I guess I was wrong!"

"Oh, Cornelia.", Elyon said in a calm tone as she walked up to her. "We could go back and forth yelling at each other about how Caleb and I betrayed you with our affair. But in the end, when all is said and done, Caleb picked me over you. ME! Elyon Escanor. Over you. Cornelia Hale. For once, you don't end up getting things your way because Caleb found someone better."

"Why you...!", Cornelia said as she had her fist balled up and walked towards Elyon only for Caleb to stand in her way.

"Stand down, Cornelia!", Caleb demanded. "Just turn and go back home.", he said as he grabbed her wrist. "There's nothing for you here."

"Don't touch me!", Cornelia said as she snatched her wrist away and pushed Caleb away from her only for him to slip on the dropped cake and fall on his butt. "Serves you right, Sir Caleb!", Cornelia laughed.

"That was kind of funny.", Will said as she and Angelo snickered a bit.

Getting angry, Elyon walked up to Cornelia and smacked her only to get smacked back by the Earth Guardian. Only Cornelia's smack knocked Elyon down proving that Cornelia was the tougher of the two.

"Not so tough, huh?", Cornelia questioned with a smirk as Elyon glare at her.

"Guards! Guards!", Elyon called out. "Guards!"

Suddenly, five soldiers came out onto the garden to see Caleb and Elyon getting to their feet.

"Arrest the Earth Guardian and throw her in a cell!", Elyon demanded as she pointed to Cornelia.

"Time to go!", Will said as she grabbed Angelo's hand and placed her other hand on Cornelia's shoulder and teleported away with them.

Once Will teleported far enough away, she opened a fold to Earth that they went through escaping from Metamoor and ending up on the second floor of the Vanders' apartment building home. Once Will closed the fold, she along with Angelo and Cornelia headed into the living room of the place. It was then that Cornelia broke down and cried due to Caleb and Elyon's betrayal. Seeing this, Will walked Cornelia over to one of the couches and sat with her and hugged her in comfort that Cornelia welcomed as she hugged her back. As for Angelo, he sat in a chair and let Cornelia cry her heart out know that it was going to be a while before the Earth Guardian would be okay. But as he sat there, Angelo knew that things would be hard for her seeing as Elyon, Caleb also went to Sheffield with them as well. Along with Drake and a glamoured Aldern.

'It's going to be an interesting few months before graduation.', he thought to himself.

_**End Flashback**_

_**Angelo's POV**_

Man things almost got ugly that Monday! But Elyon and Caleb kept their distance from Cornelia until things cooled off thanks to Will talking to the two of them. But of course Elyon and Caleb didn't really care about that and didn't talk with us even after Cornelia said she was sorry for slapping Elyon and pushing Caleb. I guess Elyon thought that she had every right to be with Caleb instead of Cornelia. From what Drake and Aldern told me, Elyon had a thing for Caleb since she met him way before she knew about who she really was. The only thing in her way was Cornelia. So when she saw her chance to get with him, she took it and held on. What best friend does that? Even Alchemy thought Elyon was wrong in what she did. Which, of course, ended another friendship for Elyon. But she didn't really care. For as far as she was concerned, she only had to finish high school and college and she was back to ruling her kingdom full-time. Other than that things were going pretty well for W.I.T.C.H. That is until after Prom which Cornelia and I went to together so the both of us wouldn't go alone. Anyway, it was a week after Prom when...

_**Flashback**_

_**Normal POV**_

"What do you mean you're all go a chance to go on tour with Vance Micheal Justine and Kamilla!?", Irma asked her boyfriend Joel.

"Well, me and the guys got approached by this guy in a limo who said he liked our music.", Joel began to explain. "Turns out the guy is the manager for VMJ and Kamilla."

"Wow!", Taranee said surprised by what they were just told. "That's big."

"Yeah!", Nigel said. "Turns out that one of his talent scouts has been keeping an eye on us since he saw one of our gigs some one recorded and put on YouTube."

"The guy says that we got real talent.", Eric said smiling. "And if we want, we can go on tour with VMJ and Kamilla this Summer! Isn't that great, Hay Lin!?"

"Yeah!", Hay Lin said with a beaming smile happy for her boyfriend.

"This is going to be awesome!", Matt said happy to have a chance at the big time. "We'll be the opening act for VMJ and Kamilla! If we say yes and sing the contract for the tour that is."

"So why wouldn't you?", Will questioned. "This could be a big opportunity for you guys."

"Well, after the Summer tour, the record label that Kamilla and VMJ work under want us to come to L.A. to sing under them and begin working on an album.", Matt explained.

"Whoa! Wait!", Will said. "What about college?"

"Yeah!", Taranee said as she looked at Nigel. "Last I check, you wanted to go to college, Nigel."

"Well, that was before this chance came up.", Nigel said. "This may be our only chance to hit the big time, Taranee. Who knows how long it'll be before we get this chance again?"

"Who knows if we'll ever get this kind of chance again.", Joel said. "You understand, don't you, Irma?", he asked his girlfriend with pleading eyes.

"I do.", Irma said. "But I also know that college is important as well. Heck! I'm amazed that I got into Heatherfield University! And I'm not about to pass this chance up to better myself."

"That's just the thing.", Eric said. "If we sing with the record label, they'll provide us with some great teachers that'll home school us and everything while we're working on our album and music videos."

"But you'll be across the country from me, Eric.", Hay Lin said to her boyfriend.

"I know, Hay Lin.", Eric said as he held Hay Lin's hands. "But this is a big chance for me and the guys. Please try to understand."

"I'm trying, Eric. I really am.", Hay Lin said. "But I was hoping on us spending college together."

"So was I.", Irma said to Joel. "We only been together for a few months now, Joel. I want to see where this goes for us."

"I know, Baby.", Joel said. "But like Nigel said. This may be the chance Wreck 55 has been hoping for. We'd be stupid to pass it up."

"Then I guess the choice is yours.", Irma said calmly. "Take a chance with the tour or go to college."

"We were hoping that you all would be more supportive than this.", Matt said.

"So if we asked you guys to go to college, would you do it?", Will asked Matt.

"Don't ask that question, Will.", Matt said. "The guys and I have been through a lot to get his far. And now we got this chance to hit the big time. You and the girls are asking a lot of us to just pass it up."

"Well, we've been through a lot together as well, Matt.", Will said to her boyfriend referring to their secret life as she pulled Matt away from the others to talk more about it without the rest of Wreck 55 hearing them. "Are you truly willing to give up being a Regent just yet for this chance?"

"I already have.", Matt said surprising Will who's eyes went wide. "I even asked Lillian to consider making Angelo a Regent."

"So you and the guys plan on doing this no matter what, huh?", Will questioned.

"Maybe.", Matt said. "I mean this is a big deal, Will. I was hoping that you'd back me up on this."

"Well the way I see it, it wouldn't matter if I backed you up or not.", Will said feeling hurt. "You and the guys were going ahead with this anyway!"

"Is this true, Nigel?", Taranee asked her boyfriend.

"No! Maybe. Yeah.", he said earning a gasp from Taranee and the girls. "This isn't something that you just pass, Taranee. I mean we'll have some great teachers home schooling us so we don't have to worry about our education."

"But you'll be all the way in LA.", Taranee said.

"I know, but me and the guys decided that doing this is the best thing for us.", Nigel said.

"Try to understand, Irma.", Joel said hoping she would back him up.

"Would it matter if I didn't?", Irma questioned feeling hurt and betrayed. "You all plan on doing this even if the girls and I were against it."

"How would you feel if things were reversed?", Will asked Matt. "You wouldn't like it if we already planned on leaving would you?"

"Don't turn this on us!", Matt yelled. "This is our chance to make it big and I'm noy going to throw it away just to make you happy, Will! You know what? I don't even know why we're having this talk. Like it or not, we're going. Are you with me or not?"

"Not.", Will said as she turned her back to Matt just as Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin did with their boyfriends each feeling hurt and betrayed by their boyfriends.

"Fine!", Matt snapped. "I don't need this crap! We're out of here! Let's go fellas!"

"Gladly!", Nigel said as he turned and left.

"Why am I not surprised you'd be like this?", Joel questioned Irma as he turned and left.

"Never thought it would end like this.", Eric said to Hay Lin as he turned and left with the guys.

As for the girls, they simply walked off in different directions to be alone. Watching all of this go down was Angelo and Cornelia who were pretty surprised by what just happened.

"Did we just see them break up?", Cornelia questioned.

"Yeah.", Angelo said. "I think so."

"Looks like this is going to be one lousy Summer.", Cornelia said.

**_End Flashback_**

**_Angelo's POV_**

And that's what happened four months ago. Summer wasn't so bad for the girls. All five of them hung out a lot to get over being single after being in relationships for so long. Plus, they had to get ready for college at Heatherfield University. To bad Elyon and Caleb ended up there as well. Thankfully it's a big campus so we hardly ran into them. But here's the kicker. I'm still living in the apartment building my Uncle John had bought and had remodeled for our family to stay in. He did this so we could have a place for any family members to stay when they came to visit.

Half of the first floor is Uncle John's martial arts school while the other half is a gym. The second floor was done like a normal house minus the bedrooms. The two bathrooms only have toilets and sinks. Now the third floor was done in a cool way. When you walk down the hallway, you think that there are apartments on the floor. But the right side was done up to have parties in. When you go through any of the doors there you'll see that the walls were knocked down on the inside, turning the right side into a place for parties. The bathrooms are still intact and closed in of course. But the whole right side is for parties. As for the left side, part of it was made into a home cinema, while another part was made into a game room, and another part into a lounge. Totally awesome! Now the fourth and fifth floors still have apartments that have two bedrooms each. One of which I live in of course. It's on the fourth floor. Uncle John lives in one on the fifth floor. My grandparents live in one on the fifth floor and well. Now seeing as they were going to college and wanted to live on their own, Will and the girls live in apartments on the fourth floor as well. Irma and Hay Lin share an apartment while Taranee and Cornelia share one. Will moved in with me. Which led to some interesting moments for us. But it's all good. By enough about all of that stuff. Let's get to the matter at hand, shall we.

Now it's November 1st. The day after Halloween in which I had one heck of a party on the third floor. Even with those that were there. But a I lay in my large bed, one question runs through my mind.

'Why are the girls in here with me naked!?'

**A/N: Well, this is a fine turn of events. The girls are single and living on their own while going to college. But what happened at the party Angelo had that led up to the six of them in bed together? It must have been something big! Only one way to find out!**

**Please review.**


	2. Party Time & Deals, & Plans

**Chapter Two: _Party Time & Deals, & Plans_**

_**Angelo's POV**_

Okay, Angelo, think! There must be an explanation for all of this. Yeah! I mean sure. It's not everyday you wake up to find five of your female friends butt naked in your bed. So how did this happen? I guess it all started a few days ago when I was having lunch with the girls at the campus restaurant.

_**Flashback**_

_**Normal POV**_

"So you still having your party this week?", Irma asked Angelo as they, along with the other girls, were eating their lunch.

"Yep.", Angelo said. "Uncle John gave me the okay as long as it stays on the third floor and there's no booze and drugs. Which I don't plan on having there. You all are coming right?", he asked getting nods from the girls.

"And I promise not to start anything with Elyon and Caleb.", Cornelia said while holding up her right hand. "But if they start with me..."

"I know. I know.", Angelo said. "It'll be on."

"At least you four don't have to deal with your ex-boyfriends.", Cornelia said to the other girls.

"Amen to that.", Will said. "They're way across the country doing whatever.", she said when Elyon came walking up to them.

"Hey, Angelo. Girls.", the Meridian queen said. "Cornelia.", she said in a dull tone.

"Elyon.", Cornelia said in a dull tone of her own.

"Hey, Elyon.", Angelo said hoping nothing would get started. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just making sure that you're still having your Halloween party.", Elyon asked.

"Still having it.", Angelo said. "It's starts at Six O'clock."

"Okay.", Elyon said as she turned to walk away. "Oh! One more thing she said as she stopped with her back turned to them. "Four more people will be coming with me, Caleb, Drake, and Aldern."

"Who?", Hay Lin asked.

"Wreck 55.", Elyon said surprising the girls who gasped. "I hope that won't be a problem. They're looking forward to seeing some of their friends after being away for so long."

"As long as they don't cause any trouble, then it's okay.", Angelo said.

"I'm sure they'll behave.", Elyon said. "Well, I have to get going. Caleb is waiting for me. See ya!"

"Later.", Angelo said before he noticed the girls looking not to happy at him. "What?"

"How could you say it was okay for our ex-boyfriends to come to the party?", Taranee asked.

"What was I to do?", Angelo asked. "Say no and look like a douchbag?"

"Yes!", Irma said.

"You know, I'm so glad we didn't tell them about us being Guardians.", Taranee said referring to Nigel, Joel, and Eric.

"Look. I get it. You don't feel like seeing the guys after all that happened.", Angelo said. "But sooner or later, you're going to have to face them. Might as well get it over with at the party."

"He's right.", Will said.

"But..."

"I don't like it no better than you do, Hay Lin.", Will said. "But if we can get through this, we'll be better from it all."

"Besides. If you show up in some really sexy costumes, we'll be showing them what they gave up.", Cornelia said with a smirk. "Heck! I just may do that myself to show Caleb what he gave us."

"I'm liking your idea, Corny.", Irma said. "And I know just the outfit to wear!"

"Which one?", Irma asked.

"Remember that pirate costume I wore when I was sixteen?", Cornelia asked.

"Yeah.", Irma said.

"It'll be something like that only more adult.", Cornelia said.

"Hmmmmmmm...", Hay Lin said as she rubbed her chin. "I think I can whip something up that get Eric's attention."

"Please tell me you're not doing this.", Angelo said to Will who had a smirk of her own. "Never mind."

"Hey! I can't help it if it's a good idea.", Will said with a smile.

"I'm guessing you're going to do this as well.", Angelo said to Taranee.

"Well, i can't let my friends do this alone.", Taranee said with a smirk. "Now can I?"

"I... guess not.", Angelo said. "Just promise me that you all won't be dressing in anything to revealing."

"We promise.", the girls said while holding up their right hands.

"That's all I ask.", Angelo said.

"So what kind of food will be there?", Irma asked.

"I ordered some party trays from that sub place we went to last week.", Angelo said. "I'll be getting some party trays of Halloween cookies, some chips, and a few coolers of soda, tea, juices, and water. And whatever else I may need. I'll have some music playing along with some TVs set up in different parts of the area playing scary movies. I got it set up good! This party is going to be awesome!"

"So who are you going as?", Will asked.

"You'll have to wait and see.", Angelo said. "You all just make sure to be there to have fun."

"Don't worry.", Cornelia said. "We'll be there."

Days later, it was Halloween and the party was jumping. The TVs he had set up with some couches in front of them were playing the scary movies he had in the DVD players while some music was playing. He even had some orange Halloween lights hanging along the walls for fun. Angelo welcomed the first few people that came and then left to change into his costume while the security he hired kept an eye on things. Soon Elyon, Caleb, Drake, and Aldern showed up with Matt and the rest of Wreck 55. Wreck 55 were dressed as musketeers, while Drake was dressed as a cowboy and Aldern was dressed as a sailor. Caleb was dressed as a knight in brown pants, brown leather boots, a white long sleeve shirt with frills in the front and a black cape. As for Elyon, she was dressed in a violet royal dress(Like the one in the comics) only this one showed off her cleavage well with matching short heel shoes. She even had her crown on.

"So where are the girls?", Caleb questioned looking around the area. "I thought they'd be showing up.", he said as Drake and Aldern walked off to mingle.

"I don't see them.", Eric said.

"Maybe they chickened out being afraid to see us after all this time.", Joel said with a smirk getting some snickers from his fellow band mates.

"Think again, fellas.", Matt said as he looked towards one of the entrances.

"Whoa!", Nigel said as he saw what Matt saw.

Walking into the party were the girls in very interesting costumes. First, we have Hay Lin who was dressed in a black thin-strapped dress that went down to her ankles that showed off her cleavage quite well with matching short heel shoes and stockings. Now attached to the back of the dress straps were wings she sewed on that went down to some leather wristbands she was wearing. Her hair was let out making her look more attractive.

Next, we have Cornelia who was dressed who was dressed as a pirate with form-fitting brown pants with a fake pirate sword strap to her side, black comfortable boots with heels, a white long sleeve blouse that she tied at the bottom showing off her toned belly not to mention having the top open enough to show off her cleavage well. On her head she wore a large brown pirate hat with a long brown coat completing the costume as her hair flowed down freely.

Next, we have Taranee who was dressed in a red toga that went down to her knees that showed off her cleavage with black sandals that went up to her knees. She was also wearing black biker shorts and a black tube top under her toga. On her head was a gold leaf crown that completed the costume as she let her long braids flow behind her.

Then we have Irma who was dressed as a midlevel wench, wearing a dress in which the bottom half was blue while the top have was white like most dresses like that which showed off her cleavage well thanks to the black corset she wore with the dress along with brown slippers completing the costume as her hair was hanging down a bit past her shoulders.

And finally, we have Will who was dressed as a witch in a black, strapless, form-fitting dress that went down to the center of her thighs that showed off her cleavage as well. Wrapped around her waist was a purple sash. She also was wearing a black leather chocker that had a black cape with a red lining attached to it that went down to her rear along with a black witch's hat and black comfortable heeled boots that went up to her knees.

"Ummmm... Wow!", Eric said as he looked at Hay Lin. "She looks great!"

"Taranee, too.", Nigel said liking how his ex-girlfriend looked.

"Remember why we're here, guys.", Joel said to his friends.

"Yeah.", Matt said. "We're here to show them that we're doing great without them."

"That's right.", Elyon said. "Don't let them get the better of you. I mean you boys are going to be rock stars. Once that happens, your Ex's will be sorry they broke up with you."

"That's right!", Eric said. "Why should we feel sorry about what happened months ago? They're the ones who broke up with us!"

"Dang straight!", Nigel said. "Our manager was right about them all along!"

"He sure was.", Matt said as he thought back to when they first met the man who changed their lives.

_**Flashback, five months ago...**_

"I'm glad you boys decided to meet me. Burt Donaldson.", he said as he shook the hands of Wreck 55. "I manage Vance Micheal Justin and Kamilla."

"Both of them?", Eric questioned as they sat at a table of the restaurant.

"You bet.", Burt said. "It's a job I love. Making people with talent go even further in the business and making them famous."

"Well you do good work.", Matt said.

"I'll say.", Nigel said when a server came up to them with their beverages.

"May I take your orders?", she said as she gave them their beverages and took out her pad and pen.

"I got this fellas.", Burt said. "We'll each have the steak and lobster meal please."

"Thank you.", the server said before walking off. "Your meal will be ready as soon as possible."

"Thank you.", Burt said.

"We can't afford that!", Joel said.

"It's on me boys.", Burt said.

"Wow! Thanks!", Nigel said.

"Don't mention it.", Burt said. "Now let's talk about you boys and your future. Where do you see yourself in a year?"

"In college with our girlfriends.", Matt said.

"Not to mention working on our music and getting as many gigs as possible.", Joel said. "Hoping to get our big break."

"That's good. That's good.", Burt said. "But what if I were to tell you that your big break is closer than you think?"

"Say what now?", Eric questioned.

"Boys, I didn't come all the way here just to have a good lunch with you.", Burt said. "I came here to give you a shot at the big time."

"How big?", Joel asked.

"I need an opening act for an upcoming tour VMJ and Kamilla are having. An act that will get the people pumped up.", Burt explained. "And after seeing the videos of you boys, that my talent scout sent me, I believe that you boys are that act."

"Wow!", Matt said. "We're honored that you think that well of us, but are you really sure about this?"

"Yes, I am.", Burt said. "I'm so sure about you boys that I'm even willing to sign you to the record label I work for."

"Are you serious!?", Eric questioned.

"Indeed boys, I am.", Burt said as he noticed their surprised faces. "I know this is quite a surprise for you boys, but I see you four and I think future rock stars. Your music is good. You have a great name for your band. A tour like this is what you need to get started in the business."

"It sounds great and all.", Nigel said. "But we have..."

"Let me guess.", Burt said. "You're worried about your education.", he said getting nods from the boys. "I got you boys covered. If you sign with us, and move out to LA to a place we'll have set up for you, we'll hire teachers that will give you the college education you boys will need while you're working on an album."

"That's all well and good, sir.", Eric said. "But we also have..."

"Girlfriends.", Burt said. "Let me guess. All four of you have been with these girls for the last few years."

"All but me.", Joel said. "I just got with Irma a few weeks ago."

"Yeah.", Eric said. "And I don't think they'll be to happy about us moving to California while they'll be here at Heatherfield University."

"Good point. But let me ask you this, boys.", Burt said. "What's more important? pursuing you future in music which is looking pretty bright from where I'm sitting, or giving it up just to make your girlfriends happy not knowing if you'll still be with them in the future. Now if you want to wait until you graduate college, fine. I'll wait. But think of how big you boys will become if you start now and work on your music. Sold out concerts, amazing music videos, interviews and performing on talk shows, fans who love you, getting nomineed for awards and possibly winning them. Being rich and famous. Having your own world tour. If you start while you're young boys, who knows what the future will hold for you. Your music may even be in movies, TV shows, cartoon, video games! Heck! You may even be in movies or TV shows! Maybe even a reality show! The sky is the limit, boys!"

"This is a big chance for us, guys.", Nigel said. "Who's to say that we'll get this chance again?"

"He has a point.", Joel said. "I care for Irma a lot, but we're not in love. And I know that she'll want me to stay with her."

"I hate to say it, but Hay Lin may do the same.", Eric said. "I don't want to leave her, but who can pass a chance like this up?"

"I know.", Matt said. "But Will and I have been together for so long that I don't know if I can just go all the way across the country and be away from her like that."

"I understand how you feel, boys.", Burt said. "You think that you'll find no other girl like the one you're with. I thought that same thing when I decided to enter the manager business and lost my high school sweetheart because she thought I wouldn't make it and come crawling back to her."

"But you are doing good.", Eric said.

"And I'm happily married to my high school sweetheart who I got back together with.", Burt said with a smile. "I'm 35, happily married with a five year old son with another kid on the way, and doing fine."

"Wow!", Nigel said. "I'm impressed."

"Thank you.", Burt said. "But I was one of the lucky ones. If you do this, you may lose your girlfriends only to get back with them sometime in the future, or you each may end up meeting someone new in your life. Who knows. There's an old saying that I'm sure you may have heard at least once in your life."

"And that is?", Matt asked.

"If you love something, set it free. If it comes back to you, it's yours.", Burt said. "If it doesn't..."

"It was never meant to be.", Matt finished.

"Sad but true.", Burt said. "It's all about faith, boys. But you have to ask yourselves, are you willing to take that leap together?"

"What do you think guys?", Matt asked his band mates. "Do we do this together or not at all?"

"I want to be with Hay Lin, but I don't want to throw this opportunity away.", Eric said. "I say we go for it and take the risk."

"Same here.", Joel said. "I care for Irma but if she or any of the girls had a chance to achieve their dreams, I'm sure they'd go for it. So I say that we try and achieve ours."

"What about you, Nigel?", Eric asked his friend.

"I care for Taranee. I really do.", Nigel said. "But you guys were my first true friends after I stopped hanging with Uriah and his bunch.", he said to Matt and Joel with a smile that they returned. "And then Eric joined our band and we became even better.", he said as the two of them smiled at each other. "And now we have a chance to hit the big time. This is too good to pass up. I say let's see how far Wreck 55 can make it."

"Then when do we get started?", Matt asked knowing that their lives would changed from now on.

"The tour starts in two weeks.", Burt said as he gave each of the boys one of his business cards. "Let me know when you boys are ready to go. But for now, let's enjoy our lunch while we talk about the upcoming tour.", he said as the server came up to them with their food.

_**End Flashback**_

'That day changed so much for us.', Matt thought to himself as he stared at Will as she was talking to one of her friends who was dressed as a nurse. 'And I'd do all over again if I had the chance.'

"You okay there, Matt?", Nigel asked his friend.

"Yeah.", Matt said snapping out of his thoughts. "Just thinking about things."

"Worried about talking to Will?", Nigel questioned. "I know I'm worried about talking to Taranee. That is if she'll even talk to me."

"Never know until you try.", Matt said with a grin.

"Good point.", Nigel said. "But for now, I'll just hang back and wait for the right time to talk to her."

"Unless she comes and talks to you first.", Eric said with a grin.

"That would take some of the pressure off.", Joel said. "But I doubt it'll happen."

"You never know, my friends.", Caleb said. "Anything is possible."

"Yeah. Anything.", Matt said as he thought back to the reason he and his friends were there in the first place.

_**Flashback, a month ago...**_

"Aw, man! This is so awesome!", Joel said as he and the rest of Wreck 55 entered the entered the apartment building they lived in. "It's only been a month since the tour ended and we've gotten four songs for the album done."

"I still can't believe this is happening!", Nigel said. "I feel like this is a dream that I'll wake up from at any minute!"

"Well, it's not a dream!", Eric said happily. "It's all real, man! And I intend on enjoying every minute of it!"

"Amen to that!", Matt said as they entered the elevator and pushed the button to the floor they lived on.

Once on the floor they lived on, Joel and Eric went to the apartment they shared while Matt and Nigel headed for theirs.

"You guys want to go out for something to eat later?", Nigel asked.

"Sure.", Eric said. "I heard about this place that has some great burgers."

"I haven't had a burger in a while.", Matt said. "I'm in."

"Same here.", Joel said.

"Then burgers it is.", Nigel said as he and Matt went into their apartment while Joel and Eric went into theirs.

Once in their apartment, Matt headed for his room to get some rest before he and his friends went out to eat.

"I wonder what Will is doing now.", he said to himself as he laid on his bed while staring up at the ceiling.

Suddenly, Elyon teleported into his room surprising him.

"Hello, Matt.", she said with a kind smile. "Nice place you have here."

"Whoa!", Matt said as he jumped up from his bed. "Elyon!?", he questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"Just popped in to say Hi.", Elyon said as she sat in the chair that was there. "So how are things?"

"Shhhh!", Matt said as he sat on his bed. "Nigel might hear you."

"Don't worry.", Elyon said as she unleashed a wave of energy in the room. "Now no one can hear us. So how are things in LA?"

"They're great.", Matt said as he began to relax. "The guys and I are working on our first album."

"That's great!", Elyon said. "So have you heard from Will lately?"

"No.", Matt said with an annoyed sigh. "I know we broke up on a bad note, but I had hoped that we could at least try and be friends. Heck! The guys haven't heard from their ex-girlfriends either."

"Well, I think they're just being childish.", Elyon said. "I mean, if they were good girlfriends then they would have been supportive of you guys instead of wanting you to stay. I mean I remember you telling me that you guys would get teachers that would give you the education you needed. Right?"

"Yeah!", Matt said. "We had some lessons today before we went to work on our album today. And they don't play around either. So we're getting the education we need."

"You know what you guy need to do?", Elyon asked.

"What?", Matt said. "Try and get back with them?"

"No. Well, maybe.", Elyon said. "But not until you show them that you guys are doing well without them."

"What will that prove?", Matt questioned.

"That they were wrong for thinking you wouldn't make it this far.", Elyon said. "I know it sounds mean but I think you guys have to do this. It's done wonders for me and Caleb, when it comes to Cornelia."

"Yeah but, we'd need a reason to go back home.", Matt said. "Even if it was for a few days."

"I'm sure you'll come up with something.", Elyon said.

"I know!", Matt said. "I can tell Burt that we can promote our album."

"You can even come to the Halloween Bash Angelo is having at his place.", Elyon said. "The girls will be thrown off by it and won't know what to do."

"And when they see how good we're doing, they see that them breaking up with us didn't affect us much.", Matt said.

"Now you're thinking!", Elyon said. "This Halloween will be on to remember! And who knows. You all may end up getting back together?"

"Now I just have to convince the fellas to go along with this.", Matt said.

"Tell them that we talked and you learned that some of our friends missed you guys.", Elyon said. "You won't be lying seeing as some of our friends, back home, do miss you guys."

"That should do it.", Matt said. "I'll bring it up while we're going out to eat."

"Good luck.", Elyon said as she checked her watch. "As for me, I got to go. Caleb is taking me out to dinner tonight. See ya, Matt."

"See ya.", Matt said before Elyon teleported away which in turn made his room normal again. "Looks like we may be going home soon.", he said as he laid back on his bed and began to think of a away to convince the guys to go along with the plan he and Elyon cooked up. "And hopefully, we'll show the girls that they were wrong for breaking up with us."

**_End Flashback_**

"Well, so far so good.", Matt said to himself. "All I have to do now is talk with Will and show her that I'm doing good without her.", he said as he stared at her and couldn't help but like how she looked in her costume. "Well, here goes nothing.", he said as he began to walk towards her when suddenly the main lights turned off surprising everybody. "What the heck!?", he questioned looking around.

"What's going on?", Cornelia questioned.

"I have no idea.", Irma said when a spot light shined on one of the entrances to the party. "But I think we're about to find out."

"Why do I have the feeling this is has Angelo written all over it?", Will questioned with a smirk.

Suddenly, the door the spotlight shined on opened and Angelo walked in wearing his costume. Which was of him as a midlevel king in brown pants with a leather belt that had a silver lion's head for the buckle, black leather boots, a black sleevless fake fur coat with brown fake fur bracers and a gold crown on his brow. He walked into the middle of the area as the spotlight followed him.

"I'd like to welcome you all to my Halloween Bash!", Angelo said to everybody there. "I hope you're having a good time. Please enjoy yourselves. There's good food to eat and scary movies to watch on the TVs. So you can dance to the music that's playing or watch some movies. Either way, have fun and enjoy yourselves. Now let's keep this party going!", he said as the spotlight turned off and the regular lights turned back on. "Party on folks!", he said as the guest cheered.

"Oh yes.", Elyon said with a smirk. "This party is just getting started."

**A/N: Well the party has begun and everyone is having a good time. And it looks like Wreck 55 has plans to not only show their ex-girlsfriends that they're doing alright, but hope to get back with them. To which Elyon thinks the girls will feel sad and alone when they see how good the guys are doing without them. But the girls have plans of their own. Who's going to win in this battle of wills? Only one way to find out!**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN FOLKS!**

**Please review.**


	3. Friends With Benefits?

**Chapter Three: _Friends With Benefits!?_**

It didn't take Angelo long to find the girls seeing as they were walking towards him as well.

"Dang, girls!", Angelo said as he got a good look at their costumes. "You weren't kidding when you said you were going to show your Ex's what they were missing!"

"You like what you see, Your Majesty?", Will asked with a wink and a smile.

"Yes, I do.", Angelo said to his best friend. "You don't have to place a spell on me to get my attention, girl.", he said with a smirk making Will giggle. "And look at you, T, with your fine self! Busting out a college tradition! The toga! Which gives me an idea for a toga party!"

"Well, I'm glad to be of service.", Taranee said with a bow while smiling.

"Once again, Hay Lin, you surprise us with your fashion genius.", Angelo said making the Air Guardian blush a bit. "I like what you did with the wings!"

"Thanks!", Hay Lin said when her beaming smile. "At first I was going to just have them sticking out from the back of my dress. But then I figured attaching the ends to my wristbands would be even better."

"The other way would have been cool, but the way you went with it is even better.", Angelo said. "This way makes you look hotter.", he said making Hay Lin blush a bit more. "And a hoy there, Captain Hale!"

"Argh, matey!", Cornelia said with smirk and a wink as she. "Me sees that you went with the royal look!"

"Dang straight!", Angelo said. "And I see you with the showing off of the belly and cleavage with how you got your shirt."

"Two of my many qualities.", Cornelia said proudly. "And if you're lucky, you may learn of my many others someday.", she said with a playful smirk.

"Don't start something you may not be able to finish.", Angelo said with a smirk of his own. "And it looks like I won't have to go far for a wench.", he said to Irma who have a smirk of her own.

"What doeth thou wish of me, Your Majesty?", Irma asked with a British accent while doing a curtsy.

"Fair warning before your ample bosom pops out of your dress.", Angelo said with a grin getting a giggle out of Irma. "Dang, girl! I could take you in a dark corner, right now, and motorboat all of that!", he said getting a laugh out of Irma.

"Angelo!", Hay Lin laughed as she playfully slapped his arm.

"It's the truth!", Angelo said smiling. "Same goes for you, too! Heck! Same goes for all five of you!", he said making all five of them blush a bit. "This is college! We've got between now and when we're at least twenty-one to get our freak on! Twenty-two if we're really into it."

"Very true.", Taranee said surprising Angelo and the girls.

"Why, Ms. Cook! I didn't know you had it in you.", Cornelia said with a smirk.

"I'm quite surprised, myself.", Taranee said with a smile.

"And as for you, King Angelo, be careful what you wish for.", Will said as she ran her finger down her best friend's bare chest. "For you just might get it and then some.", she said to which Angelo looked her up and down and said...

"And you be careful of what you're offering, Ms. Vandom. For I might just accept."

"Ooooooooooh!", the other girls said followed by some giggles as Will blushed a bit before smiling and slapping Angelo on his chest playfully before she noticed Matt and the rest of Wreck 55 walking up to them.

"Uh-ho!", Will said. "We got company coming in the form of our Ex's!"

"Still don't want to talk to them, yet?", Angelo asked.

"Not yet.", Taranee said. "We want to have some fun partying before we do."

"We need to warm up before we talk to them.", Hay Lin said.

"That and we want to show them that, we can have a great time without them.", Irma said.

"And while you're doing that, I'll go hang with Alchemy for a while.", Cornelia said as she saw one of her best friends by one of the TVs. "Hey, Al! What's up!", she shouted as she walked off.

"And as for you four, you want to really surprise your Ex's?", Angelo asked getting nods from Will, Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin. "Good!", he said got in between Will and Taranee to which Irma was on Taranee's right and Hay Lin was in Will's left.

"What are you...", Hay Lin began to ask.

"Trust me.", Angelo said as he brought his arms up and draped them over the girls shoulders a bit. "What does this look like to you?"

"You bad boy you.", Irma said with a smirk getting snickers out of the girls.

"If this doesn't tick them off I don't know what will.", Taranee grinned liking Angelo's idea.

"This is so spacious!", Hay Lin said with a giggle as they walked off together.

"What goes on in that head of yours sometimes, Mr. Vanders?", Will asked with a smile.

"One day I'll tell you, Ms. Vandom.", Angelo said. "But for now, let's party!"

"Yeah!", the girls shouted as they walked of together.

"Priceless!", Cornelia said to herself as she saw the looks on the boys' faces before walking off to talk to Alchemy.

Seeing how their ex-girlfriends were walking off with Angelo, was a shocked Wreck 55 who just froze in their tracks.

"You guys saw that right?", Joel asked his friends.

"I seen it, and don't believe it.", Nigel said.

"But they can't be!", Eric said still surprise by it all. "Can they?"

"I... I... don't know.", Matt said.

"Of course they're not!", Caleb said.

"They're just doing this to get to you guys.", Elyon said.

"How can you be so sure?", Nigel questioned.

"I'll prove it!", Caleb said. "Go ask one of their friends. I'm sure they'll tell the truth."

"Good idea.", Eric said when he spotted Alchemy and Cornelia. "Be right back!", he said as he walked over to the two girls.

"Don't worry.", Elyon said to the other boys. "Alchemy will tell Eric that your ex-girlfriends and Angelo aren't fooling around and then you can go after them."

"And if they are?", Joel questioned.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it.", Elyon said.

Meanwhile, Alchemy and Cornelia were talking with each other when...

"No way!", Cornelia said to Alchemy after she was told something. "You and Drake!?"

"Yeah!", Alchemy said with a blush and smile. "That's why I dressed as a cowgirl. We're waiting for the right moment to find a private spot to be alone."

"So when did you two get together?", Cornelia asked her friend.

"Last month.", Alchemy said. "We want to tell Elyon seeing as Drake is friends with Caleb but..."

"You think that Caleb and Elyon will try and talk him out of being with you.", Cornelia said getting a nod from Alchemy. "Well, if that's the case, maybe we should try and be friends with her again."

"Think it can happen?", Alchemy questioned.

"Never know until we try.", Cornelia said as Eric came up to them.

"Hey, Alchemy.", Eric said to her ignoring Cornelia.

"Oh my gosh! Eric!", Alchemy said surprised to see him as they shared a hug. "It's good to see you! When did you get here?"

"Two days ago.", Eric said. "Listen. Can I talk to you?", he asked before turning to Cornelia with an annoyed look. "Alone?"

"Ummmm...", Alchemy said not knowing what to do.

"I'll catch up with you later, Alchemy.", Cornelia said not being phased by Eric.

"See ya.", Alchemy said as Cornelia walked off to join the girls. "That was mean, Eric!", Alchemy said as she slapped his arm.

"Well, from what I heard, she's been a real pain lately.", Eric said.

"You haven't been here in a while to know the truth.", Alchemy said. "Now what do you want to talk about?"

"It's about me and the guys' ex-girlfriends.", Eric said. "Tell me something. Are they, along with Cornelia, fooling around with Angelo?"

"What!?", Alchemy questioned with a grin. "Are you serious!?", she laughed as she saw the serious look on Eric's face. "Oh my gosh! You are serious!", she said before she busted out laughing.

"Come on, Al!", Eric said. "Have they, or not?"

"No!", Alchemy said to which Eric breathed a sigh of relief. "But then again...", she said as she began to ponder something.

"What? What!?", Eric asked.

"Well... When to comes to hanging out with guys, I mostly see them with Angelo.", Alchemy said. "A lot. I mean Will and Angelo are best friends. So that explains that, but when it comes to the other girls, I got nothing to explain that. Hmmmm... Maybe they could be fooling around a bit. I mean the girls do live in the apartment building Angelo and his family own."

"WHAT!?", Eric questioned in surprise.

"Yeah.", Alchemy said. "They moved there during the Summer."

"Aw, man.", Eric said as he slumped his shoulders.

"Sorry.", Alchemy said. "But from what the girls told me, you all broke up after graduation. And this is college. So anything can happen."

"I have to tell the guys about this.", Eric said sadly. "See ya, Alchemy.", he said as he turned to walk off.

"Sorry, Eric.", Alchemy said as she patted him on the back. "Be strong.", she said as she watched him walk off sadly. "Poor guy. But thems the breaks.", she said as she walked off to go find Drake for some alone time.

As for Eric, once he got back to the guys and Elyon, he told them what Alchemy told him.

"Say what!?", Joel questioned. "The girls live in this place?"

"Yeah.", Eric said.

"Aw, man!", Nigel said. "For all we know, Angelo could be fooling around with them!"

"Maybe.", Matt said. "But I still want to be sure. So I say we go find and talk to them."

"Worth a shot.", Eric said as the four members of Wreck 55 went in search of their ex-girlfriends among the large number of people.

"Good luck.", Caleb said to them. "You don't think that the girls and Angelo are... You know?"

"Pssssst! Please!", Elyon said. "I bet they're just faking it to get to the guys."

"You're probably right.", Caleb said.

'And if they are, I'll just may have some fun with that.', Elyon thought to herself as a small smirk grew on her face.

"Hey! Where's Drake and Aldern?", Caleb questioned. "Wait! I see Aldern right there talking to some girl dressed as a policewoman."

"I know her!", Elyon said. "That's one of Matt's friends. I believe her name is Mandy."

"So where's Drake?", Caleb questioned.

"No idea.", Elyon said. "I'm sure he'll turn up sooner or later. Rght now, I want to know what's going to happen between the guys and their Ex's.", she said as she followed the boys.

"This should be fun.", Caleb said as he walked with her.

Moments earlier, Angelo and the girls were sitting on a large lounge couch that was able to hold them and maybe two more when Cornelia came up to them and sat next to Hay Lin who was sitting next to Will who was sitting next to Angelo who was sitting next to Taranee, who was sitting next to Irma.

"Hey, guys!", Cornelia said as the music was playing. "What's up?"

"Nothing much.", Irma said. "Just waiting for our Ex's to show up and ask to talk to us."

"That may be sooner than you think.", Cornelia said with a smirk. "I just got finish coming from talking with Alchemy when Eric came and wanted to talk to her."

"Why?", Hay Lin questioned.

"My guess is to ask about why you all walked off with Angelo earlier.", Cornelia said. "You should have seen the looks on the boys' faces when they saw you all walk off together with Angelo.", she said with a grin. "It was priceless!", she laughed getting a laugh out of the girls and Angelo.

"It's a shame we can't have more fun with this.", Irma said.

"What did you have in mind?", Hay Lin asked.

"Something that'll really surprise them big time.", Irma said. "Or at least one of them."

"One of us kissing a guy?", Taranee asked getting a nod from Irma.

"Well, we do have a guy here.", Cornelia said gesturing to Angelo. "You just have to figure out which of you will be doing some making out with Angelo.", she said to her friends.

"You don't want in on this?", Will questioned.

"It won't mean much if it's me.", Cornelia said. "It has to be one of you, seeing as their your ex-boyfriends."

"Good point.", Hay Lin said.

"Don't I get a say in this?", Angelo asked.

"Like you don't mind.", Irma said.

"True.", Angelo said. "But you could at least ask. It's like you don't care about my feelings anymore.", he said pretending his feelings were hurt.

"Aw! Poor baby.", Taranee said as she patted Angelo on the back playing along. "Shame on you, Irma! You bad, bad girl you!"

"Yeah, Irma!", Hay Lin said playing along. "Angelo is not a piece of meat. He's our friend."

"Yeah!", Angelo said. "You big meany!"

"Hey!", Irma shouted.

"Come here, you!", Angelo grinned as he reach over and grabbed Irma's wrist and pulled her over to him and began to tickle her. "What do you have to say now Lair-Bear!?", he asked getting a laugh out of the other girls.

"Stop! Stop, Angelo!", Irma laughed as she tried to get free. "I'm so going to pound you!", she laughed when one of her breast popped out of her costume surprising the others.

"Oh snap! A titty!", Angelo said as he sat Irma up so she could fix herself up. "Told you to give me fair warning about that, woman!", he joked as she got her breast back in her costume.

"Very funny!", Irma said as she slapped Angelo on his arm who gave her an innocent look which made her grin a bit. "I know you liked what you saw.", she said with a smirk.

"I will not lie to you.", Angelo said. "Yes. Yes, I did.", he said getting a laugh out of the girls as Irma rolled her eyes and sat back where she was sitting.

"Ummmmm... guys? If we're going to do this, we'd better do it soon.", Taranee said as she looked out among the crowd. "I think I see the guys heading towards us."

"So which of you want to do this?", Cornelia asked.

"I'll do it.", Will said.

"Really? Angelo questioned.

"Sure.", Will said while shrugging her shoulders. "This could be fun. Besides. Part of me sometimes wonders what it would be like if you and I did get together.", she said with a smile.

"Okay.", Angelo said. "So where can and can't my hands wander while we're doing this?"

Will them whispered something in Angelo's ear surprising him as she smiled at him.

"For real?", Angelo questioned getting a nod from a smiling Will. "Okay. If you really okay with this."

"Knock yourself out!", Will said as she got ready to make out with Angelo.

"Cool!", Angelo said. "But first..."

Angelo then reached for a rope behind the couch and pulled it to which a curtain came around the couch hiding them from the view of everyone there.

"What the...?", Hay Lin began to ask.

"Well, I had this set up for any girl I'd meet here, tonight.", Angelo began to explain. "But then, all of this happened. If this doesn't make your Ex's think the worst, I don't know what will.", he said making the girls laugh a little. "Shall we, Ms. Vandom?"

"Let's, Mr. Vanders.", Will said as she and Angelo moved closer together and...

As for Wreck 55, they were soon up to the curtain and...

"You don't think they're... you know?", Eric questioned hoping for the best.

But the giggling they heard wasn't helping any.

"Don't know.", Nigel said as he reached for the curtain. "Only one way to find out.", he said as he pulled the curtain away to see what they feared.

There sitting on the couch were Hay Lin, Cornelia, Taranee, and Irma looking at, Matt's ex-girlfriend, Will who was making out with Angelo as his hand was exploring her body. Seeing this, surprised Matt as he saw Angelo's hands moving up and down Will's body while she held on to his well toned arms. From her hips to her rear, Angelo's hands slowly moved around Will's body. But it was when Angelo's right hand went down to Will's inner thighs making her shiver in delight that got Matt pissed. As for Will and Angelo, they slowly ended their making out staring at each other surprised at what they just did.

"That was... Wow!", Will said with a smile. "We should do that more often."

"No argument from me.", Angelo said returning the smile.

"You bastard!", Matt snapped causing Will and Angelo to turn and look at him just as Elyon and Caleb caught up with them. "I'll..."

"Do nothing!", Will snapped as she got to her feet and walked up to Matt. "I'm not your girlfriend, Olsen! So I'm free to be with who I chose!"

"But, Will..."

"But nothing!", Will said. "The only reason you and your friends came back here was to brag about how well you were doing without us! Right?"

"Well... yeah.", Matt said. "But we also hoped that we could get back together."

"That's nice and all, but you wanted to hurt our feelings first.", Taranee said. "Didn't you?"

"Yeah.", Nigel said feeling ashamed of himself.

"And what would happen if we were to get back with you guys?", Hay Lin asked. "You'd still be going back to LA."

"Well, yeah.", Eric said. "But we'd still be together."

"But in a long distance relationship.", Hay Lin said. "You all should know that some of those don't last long. No matter how many times you come visit us."

"But we can make it work.", Joel said.

"Sure about that?", Irma questioned. "Cause we all saw you guys with some girls on Facebook, a week ago. Care to explain that if you missed us so much."

"Well... We were lonely and Burt figured we could use some fun.", Matt explained.

"I see.", Will said.

"And why are you judging us?", Matt questioned. "I just caught you making out with Angelo!"

"Ever hear of F.W.I.?", Will asked Matt.

"F.W.I.?", Matt questioned.

"Friends with benefits.", Irma said.

"And the benefits are good.", Cornelia said with a smile.

"I bet they are.", Caleb said sarcastically.

"Jealous?", Cornelia questioned.

"You six are disgusting!", Elyon said.

"Oh please!", Angelo said as he stood up. "Is there anyone else here who is in a "Friends With Benefits" relationship!?"

It was then that the hands of single guys and gals were raised surprising Elyon, Caleb, and Wreck 55.

"You see, this is college.", Angelo said to Elyon, Caleb, and Wreck 55. "This is where stuff like this happens sometimes. Especially when guys like you do what you did with your ex-girlfriends.", he said to Wreck 55. "So what? You four thought you'd come here, make the girls feel bad for breaking up with you and then get back with them thinking they'd be good little girls and let you do your music thing? HA! Boy were you wrong."

"You could have waited until you graduated college.", Hay Lin said. "But you didn't. You figured that you could go and be music stars and we'd be good little girls and still be with you while you're way across the country. Well guess what? You were wrong!"

"Way wrong!", Irma said. "We need attention, too! And we got that from Angelo. We talk about our problems and he listens. He hangs with us, and we hang with him. Don't like it, tough!"

"Can we go somewhere more private and talk about this.", Nigel asked.

"Maybe.", Taranee said. "But we came to party. How long are you here?"

"Four more days.", Joel said.

"Then we'll talk in two days.", Taranee said.

"Two days it is.", Nigel said.

"Good.", Will said. "Now if you'll excuse us...", she said before closing the curtain surprising the guys.

"Well that went well.", Matt said as they walked off.

"At least they've agreed to talk to us.", Eric said.

"But will we be able to get back with them?", Joel questioned.

"No idea.", Matt said. "Guess we'll have to wait and see."

As they were walking off, Elyon sent Caleb off while she stayed behind to snoop on Angelo and the girls to see if what she saw Will and Angelo doing earlier was the real deal.

'Now let's see if you all are F.W.I.', she thought to herself as she listened in on them.

"I can't believe that worked!", Irma laughed along with the others.

"Well it did.", Will said. "And I know this sounds weird, but I kind of enjoyed it."

"Heck! I wouldn't mind doing what you did.", Cornelia said. "Makes me almost want to be F.W.I with you.", she said to Angelo.

"Well... Who says we can't be?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Come again?", Taranee questioned.

"Well... We're all good friends.", Hay Lin said. "Plus, Angelo knows our secret."

"Not to mention he comes with us on some missions.", Irma added.

"It's does sound interesting.", Taranee said.

"But what about your ex-boyfriends?", Angelo questioned.

"Angelo, we have no intention of getting back with them.", Will said.

"Really?", Angelo questioned getting nods from the girls. "But you just said that you'd talk to them in two days."

"We're just going to talk and tell them that a long distance relationship won't work and that they should just go back to LA and pursue their music career.", Taranee said. "We'll be friends with them and maybe in the future, after college, something may happen again."

"But for now, it'll be best if we went our separate ways.", Hay Lin said.

"Wow! You all thought this all out when you heard they'd be here, huh?", Angelo asked.

"That and I accidentally read Caleb's mind and found out what the guys had planned while I was trying to read the mind of a crow the other day.", Taranee explained.

"Okay.", Angelo said. "Well, if you really want to try and be 'Friends With Benefits', then I guess we can give it a try. But you'll have to let me know what I can and can't do."

"No problem.", Taranee said.

"Cool.", Angelo said before Taranee leaned forward and kissed Angelo. "Ummmm... Whoa!"

"Just a taste of what's to come.", Taranee said with a smirk.

"Go, Taranee!", Irma said impressed with her friend.

"College.", Angelo said with a grin. "Gotta love it!"

'Why those little...', Elyon thought to herself as she walked off. 'They were faking it! Well, if that's the way they want to do it, I'll give them a trick that'll be a treat for me!', she said as she snuck out of the party and teleported to the nearest store and headed inside.

Once inside the store, she bought a thing of brownie mix and chocolate frosting. Once she paid for her items, she left the store and headed down the nearest alley and opened a fold to her palace on Metamoor. Once on Metamoor, Elyon headed for the large kitchen and got a thing of milk and eggs and mixed them with the brownie mix in a large bowl using her powers. She then went to one of the cabinets and grabbed a small bottle of pink liquid and a small bottle of violet liquid.

"The female cooks don't think I know about this stuff.", Elyon said as she poured some of the violet liquid into the mix and used her powers to mix it in with the brownie batter. "But you'd be surprised at what you overhear when you're wandering the halls of your palace. But I have to be honest with myself for I never thought I'd be using this stuff on anybody.", Elyon said to herself as she continued to mix the batter. "But in this case, I sure don't mind! I'm going to teach them a lesson they won't soon forget!", she said as she finished mixing the batter and used her powers to pour the batter into a square cooking dish and then used her powers to cook the brownies.

Once she was done, she opened the thing of frosting and poured some of the pink liquid into it and mixed it together before once again using her powers to spread it over he cooked brownies. She then used a knife and cut the brownies into six squares. Pleased with her work, the young queen put the two bottles of liquid back as well as used her powers to clean the kitchen and dishes she used and put the brownies on a plate and opened a fold for Earth that led back to the Vanders' apartment building home. Once there, she headed back into the party. But not before putting a glamour over the plate of brownies making it so that only she along with the Guardians and Angelo could see them.

'This should prove to be very interesting.', Elyon thought to herself as she placed the plate of brownies on the table where the food was set on. 'Very interesting indeed.', she thought as she went to look for Caleb.

**A/N: Well, this has turned out to be a strange turn of events. The girls and Angelo have some plans while Elyon has some of her own. Which we know works. But how will it go down is the question. Find out in the next chapter!**

**Please review.**


	4. Elyon's Treat-N-Trick

**Chapter Four:_ Elyon's Treat-N-Trick_**

As the party continued on, everyone there was having a great time. There were people dancing while others were watching the scary movies that were playing on the TVs there. And the food was being eaten. As for Elyon, while she was having a great time with Caleb she was also keeping an eye on the special plate of brownies she made that had a glamour over them that only she, the Guardians, and Angelo could see. But for the life of her, Angelo and the girls hadn't got any of them yet.

'What's the deal?', she thought to herself as she danced with Caleb. 'I've seen them eat cookies, chips, and sandwiches! Are they on a brownie strike or what!? Get a brownie already!'

"You having a good time?", Caleb asked Elyon getting her attention.

"Yeah.", Elyon said with a smile as they walked over to a couch that was near the table of food. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I couldn't find you for a while and figured that you had left.", Caleb explained.

"Oh that.", Elyon said with a grin. "I just needed some air after what happened earlier between the guys and their Ex's."

"Yeah. That was something alright.", Caleb said. "I never thought that Angelo was that kind of guy."

"Me neither.", Elyon said. "I guess college can bring out the freak in anybody."

"Well from the way I see it, he's a jerk with a harem.", Caleb said.

"I wouldn't go that far.", Elyon said. "Being friends with benefits is way different than a harem."

"How so?", Caleb questioned.

"Well, for one, if one of the girls meets somebody and wants to date them, then she won't be a friend with benefits with Angelo.", Elyon explained. "And if Angelo finds a girl he wants to dat, then the whole friends with benefits is over."

"Hmmmm...", Caleb said thinking about it. "I guess it is different than a harem.", he said as he looked to see Drake walking up to them with Alchemy while holding hands.

"Care to explain, Drake?", Elyon asked once she saw Drake and Alchemy holding hands.

"Elyon. Caleb. I know this is sudden, but we can't keep it hidden any longer.", Drake said. "Alchemy and I have been seeing each other for a while and finally got together last month."

"I see.", Elyon said before looking at Alchemy.

"I know that you have a problem with Alchemy after what happened months ago.", Drake said. "But, I developed feelings for her and hope that we can all come to an understanding."

"We don't have the problem.", Caleb said. "She's the one who sided with Cornelia in what happened."

"That's because what you two did was wrong!", Alchemy said standing her ground. "And you both know it!"

"I'll be the first to admit that what Caleb and I did was wrong.", Elyon said. "But it would have been nice to have you on my side."

"And say that I was okay with what you did?", Alchemy questioned. "No way! You, me, and Cornelia have been best friends for a long time, Elyon. And I'll be the first to admit that Cornelia has some faults."

"Some?", Caleb questioned with a smirk. "Try a bunch."

"As I was saying. Cornelia may have some faults, but you're the one who had little disregard for our friendship when you and Caleb did what you did.", Alchemy said. "If it were the other way around and Cornelia stool your boyfriend, then I'd be there to give you comfort while chewing out Cornelia."

"Pretty bold seeing as you're here trying to get our consent to be with Drake.", Caleb said.

"I'm not here for your conceit.", Alchemy said surprising Caleb and Elyon. "Drake and I just decided to tell you about us seeing as Drake is one of your best friends.", she said to Caleb.

"You may not like that we're together, but that won't stop me from being with her.", Drake said to Elyon and Caleb.

"Is that so?", Elyon questioned with a look that was more of a warning to Drake about who he was talking to.

"Yes.", Drake said proudly surprising his two friends. "I've cared for Alchemy for a long time. Even during high school. And now that we're together, I want to see how far this goes. No matter what it cost me. I'm sorry, but that's how I feel. Now we're off to enjoy the rest of the party. I hope you two can find it within yourselves to try and get along with Alchemy.", he said before he and Alchemy turned to go party with the other people there leaving a stunned Elyon and Caleb.

"I think he's serious.", Caleb said.

"We'll see about that.", Elyon said when she saw Taranee get six sodas from one of the coolers and head back to the couch where the others were followed by Hay Lin who grabbed the plate of brownies.

'Finally!', Elyon thought to herself with a smirk. 'It'll take a while before the potions kick in. But once they do, the six of them will have one heck of a wake up call in the morning!', she thought as she got to her feet.

"Come on.", Elyon said to Caleb. "Let's go enjoy the party.", believing she had achieved what she wanted to do.

Caleb simply nodded asn got up and walked out and began to dance together. As they were doing this, Elyon couldn't help but smile to herself thinking of how clever she was in her little plan. Meanwhile, Hay Lin and Taranee had returned to the others with the sodas and brownies.

"Where did the brownies come from?", Angelo asked as he closed the curtain to the area they were in.

"Don't know.", Hay Lin said. "I just saw them and figured we could share them."

"You sure they're not drugged?", Irma asked. "I remember dad telling me about how weed can be cooked with brownies."

"Let me check.", Cornelia said as she took the plate of brownie. "If there's any weed in here, I'll know.", she said as she used her powers to sense any plant life in the brownies only to find none. "They're clean."

"Then give me a brownie!", Irma said as she took one and began to eat it.

Soon, each of them got one and ate it leaving none left. as they drank their sodas.

"Now those were some good brownies.", Will said as she licked some frosting off her fingers. "But why were there only six of them?"

"Maybe more were brought and got eaten.", Cornelia said. "I wonder who brought them here."

"Well, I remember the sub place saying something about adding a little something to the sub platters I ordered.", Angelo said. "I guess the brownies were it."

"Don't see me complaining.", Irma said as she leaned back on the couch. "A little chocolate can go a long way. Which is why I plan on going to the stores and get me some discount candy.", she said with a smile.

"You're not the only one.", Cornelia said. "I'll be getting me some variety packs."

"I'll be getting what I can get.", Angelo said. "The day after Halloween is one of the best days to get cheap candy."

"There's also the day after Christmas, Easter, and Valentine's Day.", Taranee said getting nods from the others. "Which is why I'll be out there gating candy as well tomorrow."

"Same here.", Hay Lin said.

"Let's be honest and say that all of us will be out there getting cheap candy tomorrow.", Will said to which everybody nodded.

"But for now, I say we party!", Cornelia said.

"Yeah!", everybody said as they got up from the couch and went to go dance among the crowd.

As the party went on, Angelo made time to dance with each of the girls as well as a few other single girls that were there. As this was going on, Elyon kept her eyes on Angelo and the girls wondering when the potions were going to kick in and remembered that they also drank some sodas and figured that it would be a bit longer before the potions kicked in. Which meant that her plan would have to wait a while.

'Oh well.', Elyon thought to herself. 'Not all plans go as planned.', she said as she continued to dance with Caleb. 'But soon, things will get really interesting.'

As for Wreck 55, they couldn't help but be envious of Angelo as he danced with their ex-girlfriends.

"I still can't believe this is going on!", Nigel said as he ate some chips. "Our ex-girlfriends and Angelo!"

"Well believe it.", Joel said. "I mean yes, we picked our career over them. But, geez! Did they have to go and do this!?"

"Don't they see how this makes them look!?", Eric questioned. "They look like..."

"Sluts.", Matt said as he narrowed his eyes at Angelo as he was dancing with Cornelia who was really working it.

"I hate to say it, but you're right.", Nigel said. "Being in college has really changed Taranee."

"Hay Lin, too.", Eric said. "She was never like this."

"Same with Will.", Matt said.

"Even Irma had her limits.", Joel said. "At least I thought she did."

"If you ask me, I think being around Cornelia has changed them a bit.", Elyon said as she came walking up to them with Caleb.

"She has a point.", Caleb said. "I mean, why do you think I had an affair with Elyon? The girl was quick to show off her assets. If you know what I mean."

"Actually, I don't remember Cornelia being like that.", Eric said. "I mean she knew how to dress for dances and all, but other than that, she dressed pretty normal."

"Very true.", Nigel said.

"Maybe so, but she knew how to work what she had.", Elyon said. "I wouldn't be to surprised if she was the first of the girls to be F.W.B. with Angelo."

"Nor would I.", Matt said. "Either way, we have to get the girls back, guys!"

"Dang straight!", Nigel said.

"And when we do, the first thing we'll do is end their friendship with Cornelia and Angelo.", Joel said.

"They may be upset about it, but it'll be for their own good.", Eric said getting nods from the guys.

"No.", Matt said surprising the guys. "We just need Angelo out of the way. We won't be able to end their friendship with Cornelia no matter what we try.", he said knowing of the girls' strong friendship.

"Fine.", Nigel said. "But I still say we make sure Cornelia knows her place."

"And how do you plan on doing that when we'll be in LA?", Eric questioned.

"How about you do something to humiliate Cornelia before you leave.", Elyon suggested. "The other girls may not like it, but you'll get the message across to Cornelia."

"Works for me.", Matt said with a smirk. "And I know just how to humiliate her."

As the party went on, Drake and Alchemy were having a great time together and were quite happy to of told Elyon and Caleb about their relationship. But deep in the back of his mind, Drake knew that he would soon be having a talk with his queen. And it just may cost him something dearly. So after Alchemy left to go to the bathroom, Drake sought out Elyon so they could talk and hopefully come to an understanding.

"Hello, Drake.", Elyon said to her loyal warrior as she Drake, and Caleb stood in a part of the party where no one could hear them. "That was a rather bold thing you did earlier."

"More like treason if you ask me.", Caleb said.

"Now, now, Caleb.", Elyon said. "If it were you in his place, you'd do the same thing."

"But it wasn't me.", Caleb said as she stepped up to Drake. "You know how Elyon feels about Alchemy. And you go and be with her behind her back!? What is wrong with you!?"

"You have the nerve to question my actions, old friend?", Drake asked Caleb. "Why don't you ask yourself the same question. You could of simply ended your relationship with Cornelia when you saw you had feelings for another. But you didn't. You thought you could have your cake and eat it, too. So don't jump down my throat for what I did, cause it pales in comparison to what you've done!"

Caleb said nothing for he knew that Drake was right. When he was seeing Elyon behind Cornelia's back, he figured that he could be with both girls untl Cornelia found out and broke up with him. But now, there's a part of him that wishes he had just ended things with her on a better note. They would probably be friends now.

"And with all due respect, Your Majesty, you were just as wrong for what you did as well.", Drake said to Elyon. "You, Cornelia, and Alchemy were once the best of friends. But now, things are different. You and Caleb's actions ended a wonderful friendship that Alchemy and Cornelia miss."

"If that's the case then why don't they come to me?", Elyon questioned.

"Because it was you who did the wrong.", Drake said.

"How dare you say something like that to your queen!?", Caleb snapped at Drake. "If we were back on Metamorr, you'd be in a cell right now!"

"Enough, Caleb.", Elyon said as she stepped up to Drake. "I respect you for what you said Drake. As one of my trusted knights, it is your duty to tell me when I could be wrong about something. And I'll admit that I may have been wrong about the way I did Alchemy. I'll give you that."

"Thank you.", Drake said glad that Elyon was coming to her senses.

"But when it comes to Cornelia, I believe I had every right to go after Caleb.", Elyon said. "He and Cornelia are from different worlds. And I mean that in more ways than one. It stinks how things turned out, but I'm glad to have Caleb all to myself. And maybe one day Cornelia and i will be friends again. But for now, we're not. And I can live with that. As for Alchemy, I will try and make amends with her tomorrow."

"If that is how you feel.", Drake said.

"It is.", Elyon said.

"Very well then.", Drake said. "I shall speak of the matter no more. But I do hope you change your mind about Cornelia before it is to late.", he said before going off to find Alchemy.

"Forget about what he said.", Caleb said to Elyon as he held her hand. "We do not need Cornelia in our lives right now. Matter fact, it can be a very long time before we ever become friends with her."

"Thanks.", Elyon said with a smile that Caleb returned.

"And what you suggested to Matt and the guys was quite interesting.", Caleb said. "Humiliate Cornelia. This will be fun to see."

"Oh yes.", Elyon said with a smirk. "Quite fun indeed. I only wish I knew what Matt had in mind."

"We'll just have to trust his judgement and see what happens.", Caleb said as they went to get something to eat.

Hours later, after some good partying, it was time to bring the Halloween Bash to an end. So once the music was cut off and the TVs turned off...

"Okay, folks! It's been fun, but the party is over.", Angelo said with a microphone in his hand. "You don't have to go home, but you have to get the heck outta here!", he said getting a laugh out of most of the party guest. "Thanks for coming, everybody! And goodnight!"

It took a while but everyone left the party the way they came glad they had a good time. Heck! Some even left with some food that were there. Once everyone was gone, Angelo and the Guardians were glad that there was no more food on the table which meant that they didn't have to clean up until the next day. So after checking the whole building for anyone who wasn't suppose tp be in there, thanks to Taranee's telepathy, Angelo locked the main doors to the building and the doors to the second floor. He, along the girls headed up to the fourth floor and decided to hit the sack.

"Well, ladies, it's been fun.", Angelo said as he stood at the door to his apartment.

"Heck yeah it was!", Irma said.

"We have to do this again, next year!", Hay Lin said.

"As long as Uncle John gives me the okay.", Angelo said. "But right now, I'm heading for bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight.", the girls said as Angelo and Will headed into their apartment.

Once in his apart, Angelo took off his sleeveless fake fur coat and tossed it on his couch and headed for the bathroom while Will headed for her bedroom. Once Angelo was done handling his business, he washed his hands and headed for his bedroom to get some sleep. But on his way to his bedroom, he saw a trail of clothes littering the floor.

"What the heck?", he questioned as he saw that the clothes were the costumes the girls were wearing along with their underwear and bras that led to his bedroom door. "No way!", he said as he stood at his bedroom door.

Angelo slowly opened the door to see...

_Hours later..._

"Aw, man.", Angelo said as he slowly woke up and tried to sit up only to feel a weight holding him down. "What the heck!?", he said as he looked to see Will on his right and Taranee on his left holding onto him. "Oh snap!", he whispered in surprise.

It was then he saw that it wasn't just Will and Taranee with him in his bed. Also there, at his feet were Irma, Hay Lin and Cornelia. But the most shocking part about all of this was the fact that all six of them were butt naked.

"Okay, Angelo. Be cool. You have to be ready when the girls wake up and freak out about all of this.", Angelo said to himself as he tried to snake his way out of Will and Taranee's embrace only for them to snuggle up closer to him with smiles on their faces. "Oh come on!", Angelo said to himself. "But then again... Maybe I should take a mental picture of all of this. I may never get a chance like this again.", he said to himself with a small smirk as he looked around at all of the girls. "I don't know how this happened, but I'm not complaining to much.", he said to himself as he suddenly felt Taranee stir a little. "Uh-oh!"

Angelo looked at Taranee to see her slowly open her eyes while yawning. But once she saw that she was in bed with Angelo her eyes got wide.

"Angelo!?", she questioned in confusion as she sat up.

"Now, Taranee. I need you to calm down for a minute before you overreact.", Angelo said as he was about to snake his way out of Will embrace and sit up.

"Why are you and Will naked? Why are the other girls naked?", Taranee asked before she looked down at herself. "Why am I naked!?"

"I have no idea.", Angelo said. "All I remember is heading to my room, after the party. After that, everything is a blur. How about you?"

"I... I remember you going in your apartment and then...", Taranee said. "That's it. That's all I remember.", she said as the other girls slowly began to wake up and see that they were in their birthday suits.

"What the...!?", Cornelia questioned. "What's going on here!?"

"Why am I in you bedroom, naked!?", Will questioned as she looked around for her clothes. "And where our my clothes?", she said as she covered herself.

"Where are all of out clothes?", Hay Lin asked doing the same.

"Angelo! You got some explaining to do!", Irma said in a Latino voice as she and the other girls eyed him.

"Oh boy.", Angelo said with a sigh knowing this may not end well.

**A/N: Well it looks like Elyon's little plan has worked. The girls and Angelo ended up in bed together and don't know what happened. What happened after the party? Will the girls and Angelo find out? And if they do, what will they do. And will it affect their friendship in a good way or bad way? And what does Matt have planned for Cornelia? And how bad will it be? Things just got interesting folks! Keep reading on to find out!**

**Please review.**


	5. What Happened? & Tables Turned

**Chapter Five: _What Happened? & Tables Turned_**

There Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee cook, Cornelia Hale, Hay Lin, and Angelo Vanders were in Angelo's bedroom, on his bed bare butt naked wondering what happened and how they ended up where they were.

"Okay. So none of us know what happened last night after we said goodnight to each other.", Taranee said after they all explained the last thing they remembered before waking up naked in Angelo's bed.

"Looks like it.", Cornelia said.

"Maybe we were drugged.", Hay Lin figured. "Maybe it was those brownies after all!"

"But Cornelia checked them before we ate them.", Will said.

"Maybe there was something else in them.", Angelo said.

"Maybe.", Taranee said. "Looks like we'll have to go to the hospital and get some test done."

"Maybe not.", Irma said. "Maybe I can use my scrying powers to look back and find out where the brownies came from and who did what to them."

"Worth a shot.", Will said as she notice Angelo looking around at them. "See something you like, Mr. Vanders?", she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Be lying if I said now.", Angelo said getting scoffs from the girls. "Oh please! Don't act like you haven't been looking at me and my junk!", she said causing the girls to blush. "Besides. We have seen each other in the nude before. Remember our little game of strip Monopoly?"

"That was last month!", Taranee said.

"And I remember it well.", Angelo said with a cheesy smile.

"Of course you do.", Hay Lin said.

"Like you all don't.", he said causing the girls to blush some more. "Thought so. Now let's do this scrying thing of yours, Irma."

"Sure.", Irma said. "I just need some water."

"I got some bottles of water on my stand next to you, Will.", Angelo said.

"I see it.", Will said as she turned and leaned over to grab one of the two bottles of water there.

As she did this, Angelo got a good view of her rear and turned to the other girls and mouthed the words "Should I?", while holding up his right hand doing a pinching motion while smirking earning nods from them as they too were smirking. So Angelo reached down and...

"Ye-ow!", Will yelped as she jumped a bit while grabbing the spot where Angelo pinched her. "Not funny!", she yelled as Angelo and the girls laughed at her reaction.

"I'm sorry.", Angelo said. "But I just couldn't resist! Besides. You have a cute butt!", he said before Will slapped his arm. "Hey!"

"Serves you right!", she said as she tossed Irma the bottle of water.

"Now to see what happened.", Irma said as she opened the bottle of water and used her powers to make the water flow out and form a flat plate of water that she froze and made hover in the center of the bed so everyone could get a good look at it. "First, lets see where those brownie came from.", she said as she tapped the plate of ice.

Once she did this an image of Elyon appeared in the kitchen of her palace surprising the girls. They then saw her use the two potions the way she did and what she did when she was done making the brownies.

"Why that little...", Cornelia said getting mad. "When I get my hands on her, I'll..."

"Easy, Cornelia.", Will said. "Beating her up is to easy. We need to teach her a lesson."

"Something that'll make her think twice before pulling this kind of crap again.", Angelo said.

"Maybe giving her a taste of what she did to us.", Taranee said.

"That can work.", Hay Lin said. "But what was in those bottles?"

"We can go more into that later.", Will said. "Now I want to find out what happened with us last night."

"Same here.", Angelo said. "Do your thing, Irma."

"Then let's see what happened after Angelo and Will went into their apartment.", she said as she touched the plate of ice.

Once she did this, an image of the girls standing in the hallway appeared with Angelo and Will going into their apartment. Once Angelo and Will went into their apartment, the other girls headed for their apartments when they suddenly began to feel funny as they stopped ans shook their heads a bit only to suddenly become dazed and confused a bit as they fell into a tracne like state. It was then that a slightly faded image of Elyon came into view with a smirk on her face and...

'Go and have fun with Angelo.', Elyon sad to the girls telepathiclly. 'Please him and he'll please you.', she told them before teleporting away.

The girls, who were under the influence on the potion, then teleported into the living room of Angelo's apartment and began to strip out of their costumes while heading for Angelo's bedroom. The image then switched to Will who had just taken off her boots when the same image of Elyon appeared just as Will went into the same trance the other girls fell into and...

'Go to Angelo and please him like you want to.', she said to Will telepathiclly. 'Do so and he'll please you as well.' she said before teleporting away.

Will then went out into the living room and stripped out of her costume and headed into Angelo bedroom. The image, on the ice plate then shifted to Angelo who had opened his bedroom door to see the girls laying on his bed in very seductive positions looking at Angelo seductively while motioning for him to come to him. He was shocked at first. But then he, too, fell into a trance like state when the same image of Elyon appeared and...

'They want you.', she said to him telepathiclly. 'Go to them and please them and they'll do the same to you.', she said before teleporting away.

Angelo then walked up to the girls while stripping out of his clothes and got on the bed with the girls who began to feel on him as he did the same with them one at a time. First was Hay Lin who Angelo went behind and began sucking the left side of her neck getting moans of pleasure out of her as he slowly moved his left hand up to her chest and gently cupped one of her breasts and began to massage it getting louder moans out of the Air Guardian who reached behind her and ran her fingers through Angelo's dreadlocks. Then, with his right hand, Angelo slowly made his way down to Hay Lin's lower area and slipped two of his finger inside earning a gasp out of Hay Lin who arched her back as she writhed with pleasure from what Angelo was doing as he moved his finger in and out of her. Once she reached her peak,of pleasure, Hay Lin climaxed and went a bit limp as Angelo gently laid her down in the same spot she woke up and gave her a kiss that she returned before moving on to the next of the girls who were just lying where they were on Angelo's bed.

Angelo then crawled over to Irma who slowly sat up on her knees waiting for Angelo to please her. Once close enough to her, Angelo and Irma kissed which soon turned to making out as their hands began to roam over each others body giving each other some pleasure as they continued to make out. Then Angelo's right hand went to Irma ample bosom and gently massaged her one of her breast while his left hand went down to her firm rear and began gently to massage both areas getting moans of pleasure from Irma who held onto Angelo wanting more from him. And he gave it to her as he placed his left hand behind Irma to hold her up while his left hand went down to her area and gave it the same treatment he gave Hay Lin to which Irma arched her back with a loud gasp. After reaching her peak, Irma climaxed and went limp on Angelo's arms as he gently laid her down in the same spot she woke up in and kissed her before going to one of the other three girls who were left.

Next was Cornelia who was more than ready for Angelo as she laid back welcoming him to her as he crawled up to her. Once he was positioned over her, Cornelia wrapped her arms around Angelo's neck as they shared a kiss. As they did this, Angelo cupped her right ample bosom and began to massage it getting moans of pleasure from her as she moved closer to him. Soon Angelo moved to the left bosom giving it the same treatment as the right one getting more moans of pleasure from Cornelia before they went back to making out. Angelo then took his free hand and went to Cornelia's rear sending a slight tingle of pleasure through Cornelia before he took that same hand and moved to her area as they stopped making out. Angelo then gave her area the same treatment as Hay Lin and Irma to which she arched her back in pleasure as she gasped in surprise. And like Irma and Hay Lin, Cornelia climaxed as she reached her peak and went a bit limp in Angelo's arms as she held on to him as best she could as he gently laid her down in the same spot she woke up in and kissed her before moving on to Will or Taranee.

Next Angelo crawled up to Taranee who was more than ready for Angelo as a smirk graced her lips. Seeing this, Angelo kissed Taranee as he gently rubbed her rear which she liked as she let out a few moans while they kissed. Angelo then laid Taranee down and began to slowly trail kissed down her neck getting moans of pleasure from her. He then moved down to her chest and began to lick tip of her right nipple followed by sucking on it getting Taranee more aroused as she began to shiver in delight. He then began to do the same with her other nipple resulting in the same reaction from Taranee. Angelo then continued his way down Taranee's body and ended up at her area and began to began to pleasure Taranee's lower area with his Lounge getting moans of pleasure at what Angelo was doing to her. But then, Taranee let out a sharp gasp and arched her back once Angelo hit that special spot. Taranee grabbed onto the sheets tightly as she was getting great pleasure from what Angelo was doing to her. She began to let out louder moans of pleasure followed by her crying out "Don't stop!" to Angelo who kept on going as she began to feel something build up inside her as her body began to tremble. Knowing what was coming, seeing as this wasn't the first time he had done this with a girl, Angelo pulled away just before Taranee reached her climax and... well... you know. Angelo then stood up on his knees and saw that sweat was dotting Taranee's face as she had a blush on her face that was hardly seen due to her complexion as she was breathing heavy with her chest moving up and down rapidly. Angelo then lend down and gave Taranee a kiss before moving on to the last of the girls.

Last but not least, Angelo moved over towards Will who had a wanting look on her fast as she was ready to be ravished by Angelo who went behind Will and began to kiss the right side of her neck getting some moans of pleasure from her as she closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side giving Angelo more access to her neck enjoying what Angelo was doing to her. Angelo then moved his hands up to Will's bosom and began to massage her mounds gently making her moan in pleasure as she was enjoying every moment he was giving her. Angelo then switched to the other side of her neck getting more moans from Will as she began to slowly grind up and down slowly which resulted in grinding her rear against Angelo's member which resulted in it getting erect. Feeling this, Will decided to give Angelo a bit of pleasure and reach back with her right hand and grabbed his erect member and gently rubbed it getting some moans of pleasure from Angelo as he stopped kissing on her neck. The more she stroked his member, the more he massaged her bosom until Angelo finally climax and almost went limp. But he had enough in him to do one last thing as he spun WIll around and laid her down on the bed and began to lick and suck on her left nipple getting moans of pleasure from Will before he switched to the other breat getting more moans from Will before he worked his way down to her lower area and did to Will what he did to Taranee. Which really got Will worked up once he hit that sweet spot to which she arched her back with a loud gasp. Soon Will was driven over the edge with pleasure as she reached her climax to which Angelo pulled away in time. He then gave her a kiss before laying down on the bed feeling tired from what he just did not to mention what Will did for him.

As he laid there with Will on his right and Taranee on his left, Angelo looked down at Irma, Cornelia, and Hay Lin who were slowly falling asleep. He too was falling asleep when Will and Taranee wrapped their arms around him as they were falling asleep. Soon all six of them were asleep. Happy after what just happened.

After seeing what happened to them last night, Irma made the plate of ice turn back to water and had it flow back into the bottle and closed it.

"Ummmmmmm... Wow!", Hay Lin said after seeing what happened.

"Yeah.", Cornelia said. "That was... Wow!"

"Thank... you.", Angelo said to Will not really know what to say to his best friend.

"Thank... you, too.", Will said to Angelo with a smile that he returned.

"Same here.", Taranee said to Angelo with a small smile that Angelo returned.

"Not to sound jealous, but how come Taranee and Will got the lounge treatment and the rest of us didn't?", Irma asked.

"Beats me.", Angelo said. "Maybe once I got to Taranee, I was getting more bold. I mean when I first started with Hay Lin I was behind her giving her some loving. Then when I got to you, Irma, I was in front of you giving you the loving."

"You were on top of me.", Cornelia said. "And doing a good job from what I saw.", she said with a smirk.

"Foreplay can be a good thing.", Hay Lin said with a smile.

"True.", Irma said. "So what about those bottles our little queen used on us?"

"I think one of them put us into a trance that made us vulnerable to suggestion while the other made us forget about what we did.", Taranee figured.

"And from the way she looked, I'm guessing she was invisible when she gave us those suggestions.", Hay Lin said.

"That's what I was thinking.", Will said. "Elyon probably figured that if we saw her, we'd be knocked out of the trance the potions put us in and ten to one kick her butt."

"But why do this to all of us?", Cornelia questioned. "Me I can understand. But all six of us?"

"Maybe she wanted to prove that we were lying about the whole F.W.B. thing.", Will figured. "She must have figured that we'd wake up and freak out while running out of here and not speak to Angelo for a long time. Maybe even hate him thinking he drugged us or something."

"You all know I wouldn't do that right?", Angelo questioned.

"Of course you wouldn't.", Hay Lin said with a smile.

"Heck! After seeing what happened last night, you can just call me over for some fun.", Irma said with smirk and a wink.

"Oh brother.", Cornelia said while rolling her eyes. "You could have told him that later, Irma."

"Now or later. Does it really matter at this point?", Irma questioned.

"I just thought of something.", Hay Lin said. "If Elyon did this to do what Will thinks she did it for, then what would be the end result?"

"Good questioned.", Taranee said. "I mean what would she gain besides us freaking out?"

"Seeing you all freak out and run out of here.", Angelo said. "She's close by."

"But where?", Irma questioned. "She not in here or Taranee would have sensed her telepathiclly."

"Not to mention Will and Angelo sensing her energy.", Cornelia said. "And then there's Hay Lin hearing her in the air."

"So where is she?", Hay Lin asked.

"Outside the apartment.", Will and Angelo said together.

"She wants to see us run out of here.", Cornelia said. "But I say let's give her something else.", she said with a smirk.

"Go on.", Irma said with a smirk of her own.

Outside the apartment, stood Elyon ready to go invisible when the door swung open with her cell phone ready to record Cornelia, Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin running out of Angelo's apartment screaming. Yet for some reason no one came running out.

'Now I know they have to be awake by now.', she thought to herself. 'Maybe I should check on them.'

Elyon then teleported into the living room of Angelo's apartment and saw that the girls clothes were still on the floor. But that was interrupted by something she didn't expect to hear coming from the bedroom.

"Oh, Angelo!"

'Was that... Taranee!?', Elyon thought to herself as she moved closer to the bedroom door.

"Don't stop!", she heard Taranee's voice as she got closer to the door.

'What are they doing?', she questioned as she stood at the door.

"Show me what you got!", came Will's voice.

'What the...!?', Elyon questioned as she turned invisible and teleported into the bedroom to see that the girls and Angelo were still naked on Angelo's bed with Will lying on top of Angelo as they were making out with each other. 'I don't believe it!', she thought to herself shocked by what she saw.

As they were making out, Angelo's hands slowly made their way down to Will's rear and gently massaged it getting soft moans from Will as they continued to make out with each other. As for the other girls, they were just laying there, one the bed relaxing. But what Elyon didn't know was that Taranee was sensing her telepathiclly while Hay Lin could hear her breath. Both girls his their laughter as Taranee sensed how Elyon was freaking out and Hay Lin could hear her breathing heavy. As for Elyon, she teleported away from the apartment building to freaked out about what happened. Once she was gone, Taranee and Hay Lin busted out laughing from Elyon's reaction.

"That was funny!", Taranee laughed.

"Boy! Was Elyon freaking out!", Hay Lin laughed.

"So she's gone?", Cornelia asked getting nods from Taranee and Hay Lin.

"Good riddance!", Irma said as she turned her attention to Angelo and Will. "Okay, you two. Elyon's gone now.", she said as she tapped Will on her leg. "Guys? Guys!? _GUYS!?",_ she said as she slapped Will's butt only for Will to kick at her as she and Angelo were still making out.

"Maybe we should leave them be.", Cornelia said with a grin as she got up from the bed. "Besides. I need to go take a shower."

"Same here.", Hay Lin said as she and the other girls left the room, gathered their clothes and teleported to their apartments leaving Will and Angelo alone.

Soon the two of them ended their making out with short kisses as Will was still laying on top of Angelo smiling.

"Well this turned out to be an interesting morning.", Will said as she ran her right hand through Angelo's dreads.

"Sure has.", Angelo said with a smile. "And from what we learned about last night, all six of us have a freaky side.", he said with a grin.

"And did you see how jealous Irma was at how you were with me and Taranee?", Will grinned as she rolled off of Angelo. "But I have to admit, it did make me feel a bit special."

"I can't believe you did what you did.", Angelo said. "From what I saw, you have quite the touch."

"Maybe I should give you a sample of that touch.", Will said with a playful smirk as she reached for Angelo's member.

"No argument here.", Angelo said when Taranee suddenly teleported into the bedroom still in her birthday suit with a thing of wet wipes in her hand. "Taranee!?"

"Hey, guys!", Taranee said as she sat on the bed and pulled a wipe out of the case and began to wipe her area off from what happened last night. "Wanna wet wipe?", she said as she set the pack on the bed.

"Ummmmm... Thanks.", Angelo said as he took a wipe and wiped his member off while Will took one and wiped her area off. "Mind me asking why you're here? Not that I don't mind."

"Well, I figured that instead of taking a shower and coming back here, I could just clean off a certain area with the wipes I have and come back here.", Taranee explained as she tossed her used wipe in the trash basket. "I also figured that you two may want to just clean off certain spots instead of taking a shower as well."

"Thanks.", Angelo said as he and Will tossed their used wipes in the waste basket. "I'm still surprised that you teleported back her butt naked."

"Like you don't like what you see.", Taranee said with a smirk.

"I didn't say I didn't.", Angelo said as he slowly ran his hand down Taranee's leg. "I mean out of all of you, Will and you have the most toned bodies."

"Thank you.", Will and Taranee said smiling.

"So you and the other girls don't plan on getting back with your ex-boyfriends?", Angelo asked.

"Well, Will and I don't.", Taranee said to which Will nodded. "Irma and Hay Lin are another story."

"You mean that...", Will began to question.

"They plan on getting back with their ex-boyfriends?", Taranee finished. "Yeah. Looks like it. While you two were making out, to freak out Elyon, Irma and Hay Lin telepathiclly told me that they may be getting back with their Ex's."

"Any idea why?", Will asked.

"Well, I feel that Hay Lin wants a normal relationship.", Taranee explained. "Even if it's a long-distance one."

"Makes sense.", Angelo said. "And Irma?"

"Irma isn't known for sharing much.", Taranee said. "I guess she didn't want to be a part of our thing."

"That and gets the chance to meet Kamilla and VMJ.", Will added.

"That makes sense as well.", Angelo said. "So you two and Cornelia are still cool with us being F.W.B.?"

"Yep!", Taranee said.

"Well that's good to know.", Angelo said. "Cause I have something planned for Elyon. And I'll need Cornelia's help to pull it off."

"And that is?", Will asked.

"Something that'll give her a taste of her own medicine.", Angelo said with a smirk.

"But until then...", Taranee said as she laid down next to Angelo and kissed him.

"College.", Will said with a grin. "Who knew?"

**A/N: Looks like Angelo has an idea to get Elyon back for what she did, while Irma and Hay Lin plan on getting back with Joel and Eric. Will they go through with it, or end up changing their minds in the end? Only time will tell.**

**Please review.**


	6. Friendships Lost & Happy Payback

**Chapter Six: _Friendships Lost & Happy Payback_**

Later that afternoon, after hitting the stores for discount candy, the girls and Angelo were in the living room of Angelo's apartment sorting out their candy and doing a bit of trading among themselves while talking about a few things.

"So, you all still plan on talking to your ex-boyfriends tomorrow?", Angelo asked Will, Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin as he and Cornelia traded some candy.

"Yeah.", Will said as she and Hay Lin traded some candy. "I think we need the closure."

"At least two of us do.", Taranee said as she and Irma traded some candy.

"Taranee!", Hay Lin said not wanting to tell Will, Cornelia, and Angelo about what she and Irma planned to do.

"Don't sweat it, Hay Lin.", Will said. "Taranee already told me and Angelo about what you and Irma plan on doing."

"What!?", Irma and Hay Lin questioned.

"What are you talking about?", Cornelia asked.

"Irma and Hay Lin plan on getting back with Joel and Eric.", Angelo said.

"That's all?", Cornelia questioned like it didn't really matter.

"That's all!?", Irma questioned surprised at how Cornelia wasn't to surprised.

"What?", Cornelia asked. "It's up tp you whether or not you want to get back with your boyfriends. Who are we to tell you not to?"

"Oh.", Irma said. "Don't you at least want to know why?"

"Well we figure that Hay Lin would rather have a steady relationship.", Will said. "Even if it is a long-distance one.", she said getting a nod from Hay Lin.

"What happened between us was interesting and all, but I don't think it's for me.", Hay Lin said with a small smile. "I don't think I'm that adventurous. It was fun to see though.", she said with a giggle.

"As for you, Irma. We figured that you'd rather have one guy to yourself.", Angelo said. "Which I can respect."

"It's not that.", Irma said with a slight blush. "The whole friends with benefits is fun and all. It's just that I don't want to be left hanging when you either get with one of the girls here or some other girl."

"I see.", Angelo said.

"Well, how do you think Angelo would feel if the five of us get with a guy and leave him hanging?", Taranee questioned.

"Well... He can find any girl.", Irma said.

"And you can't find any guy?", Cornelia asked.

"Don't sweat it, girls.", Angelo said as he looked at Irma. "If you and Hay Lin want to get back with your Ex's, then by all means go for it."

"Thank you.", Irma said with a smile that Angelo returned.

"But I should warn you that they might want you to not hang with me or the other girls here.", Angelo said. "What will you do then?"

"The only thing we can do.", Hay Lin said. "Tell them about us being Guardians and how important it is for us girls to stick together."

"Were you even going to ask us if it was okay to do that?", Will asked.

"Please, girls!", Irma pleaded with her fellow Guardians. "It's really important!"

"Now what if you tell them about us and Nigel decides to blackmail Taranee into getting back with her or he'll spill the beans about the Guardians?", Cornelia questioned.

"Do you really think he'll do that?", Taranee asked with a grin.

"If desperate enough, a person would try just about anything to get who or what they want.", Angelo said. "So I suggest that you to do this. If you truly want to do this, then pull them aside and tell them. This way, only they will know and you'll see if they'll accept you for who you are."

"Ah! But what if they don't?", Will questioned.

"Not helping!", Irma said with a scowl.

"I'm just asking the questions you two are too afraid to ask.", Will said. "I'm not trying to bring the mood down or anything."

"If they don't, then it'll be up to Hay Lin and Irma to decided what to do.", Cornelia said. "But I honestly hope things work out for you two.", she said to Irma and Hay Lin.

"We all do.", Taranee said with a kind smile.

"Thanks, guys.", Hay Lin said smiling.

"Just be careful.", Will said. "Who knows what's going to happen tomorrow."

"We will.", Irma said.

"Same goes for you two if you suddenly decide to gt back with your Ex's.", Angelo said to Will and Taranee.

"Nope.", Will said.

"Not going to happen.", Taranee said.

"You never know.", Irma said.

"But wouldn't be great if it happened!?", Hay Lin asked in a happy tone.

"Sorry, Hay Lin, but I don't see it happening.", Will said.

"Same here.", Taranee said. "You two forget that they planned on going no matter what."

"We know.", Hay Lin said. "But I'm willing to give Eric a second chance. Why can't you and Will do the same with Nigel and Matt?"

"Because not all long-distance relationships work.", Will said. "Plus, I know what Matt will want if we were to get back together."

"What?", Irma asked.

"For me not to be friends with Angelo.", Will said.

"Well... Don't you think it'll be worth being with someone you care about?", Hay Lin questioned surprising them all.

"You're joking, right?", Will questioned.

"Well... Maybe.", Hay Lin said. "No. I mean. Don't you think they'll feel that way after what happened last night?"

"Then you tell them that it was a joke.", Cornelia said.

"But we did decided to go for it last night as well.", Irma said. "I'm sorry, Angelo. But if push comes to shove, then I'll just have to stop hanging with you if it'll help rebuild my relationship with Joel."

"Do you feel the same way, Hay Lin?", Taranee asked her friend.

"I'm sorry... but yes.", Hay Lin said.

"If that's how you two feel, then maybe you should go now and get this over with.", Angelo said gesturing towards the door to his apartment..

"But..."

"No buts.", Angelo said to Hay Lin calmly. "If you're really willing to stop being friends with me, to make things work with your Ex's, then you and Irma might as well start this now so you can say that you ended our friendship when they do tell you to not be friends with me.", he said calmly. "It was cool being friends with you two. I'll miss the great times we've had hanging together. But if you're really willing to do this, might as well start ending our friendship now."

Not saying a word, Hay Lin sadly gathered her candy and left the apartment followed by a ticked off Irma who gathered her candy and stormed off.

"JERK!", she snapped as she slammed the door behind her.

"Well that went well.", Will said. "And you handled that way to calmly if you ask me.", she said to Angelo.

"In most friendships, stuff like this happens.", Angelo began to explain. "Do you really think that Eric and Joel will want them hanging around me after what we did at the party? Even if they tell them that it was a joke, Joel and Eric will not want them hanging around me."

"You make a good point there.", Taranee said. "Plus, there's what we did last night. Granted we weren't in control of ourselves much."

"What I did just now does hurt, but I figured that I'd do the hard part for them and save them the trouble.", Angelo explained. "I'd rather them be mad at me than feel bad about ending our friendship.", he explained getting a hug from Will. "But I should warn you three that Joel and Eric may not want them hanging around you three either seeing as you'll still be hanging around me."

"So maybe it is a good thing they might be telling them about them being Guardians.", Cornelia said.

"Maybe.", Will said. "But I still have a feeling that it may backfire on us."

"We'll just have to cross that bridge when we come to it.", Taranee said getting nods from the others.

"Now as for you.", Cornelia said to Angelo. "What kind of plan do you have for Elyon?"

"Oh! It's a good one. And I'll just need you for this one.", Angelo said to Cornelia with a smirk. "We can even pull it off tonight if we do things right."

"What do you mean?", Cornelia questioned.

"Well...", Angelo said as he began to explain his plan.

As that was going on, Irma and Hay Lin were in their apartment, still upset about what happened in Angelo's apartment.

"That jerk!", Irma snapped as she flopped down on the couch of their apartment. "That stupid, stupid jerk! I'm glad we're not friends with him anymore!"

"Really?", Hay Lin questioned as she sat next to her best friend.

"Dang straight!", Irma said. "If he's so quick to end our friendship, then who needs him!?"

"But we did say that we would end our friendship with Angelo if Eric and Joel wanted us to.", Hay Lin said. "So maybe it's best this way."

"Good point!", Irma said as she stood up. "I say we get cleaned up and go out and have some fun before we have to go talk to the guys tomorrow."

"Are you sure?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Yeah!", Irma said. "After what just happened, we need this, Hay-Hay! What do you say?"

"I say... Let's hit the town!", Hay Lin said as she jumped to her feet smiling.

"That's the spirit!", Irma said as they headed for their bedrooms. "We can get something to eat at Applebee's and then we can hit that teen night club in mid-town!"

"Great!", Hay Lin said. "I got just the outfit!", she said as the two of them went to get ready for a night of fun.

Later that evening, while Irma and Hay Lin were having their night out, Will and Taranee were at the movies to see a film they wanted to see, while Angelo was in his apartment relaxing a bit before his plan was set in motion. As for Cornelia, she asked Alchemy to call Drake and have him ask Elyon to meet her alone at the Silver Dragon to talk. Elyon, figuring it was about what happened last night decided to go and talk and maybe do a bit of gloating about what happened. She had arrived at the Silver Dragon on time and saw Cornelia sitting in one of the corner booths by herself. With a somewhat smug grin on her face, she walked to the booth and calmly sat down ready to do some talking.

"Hello, Cornelia.", Elyon said calmly.

"Hello, Elyon.", Cornelia said calmly as well. "I see that you came alone.

"Of course.", Elyon said. "I sent Caleb back to Metamoor to make sure he wouldn't follow me."

"Thank you.", Cornelia said as a server brought them a thing of tea. "I ordered us some tea seeing as we won't be here long. Now, let's get down to it, shall we? I know what you did to us last night."

"What do you mean?", Elyon asked playing innocent.

"I'm talking about your special little brownies that you made.", Cornelia said. "You's be surprised at what Irma can do with her scrying powers."

"I see.", Elyon said trying to hide her smirk. "Well, I figured that if you and the girls were fooling around with Angelo, then you might as well have some fun with each other. But then again, you all were just making it all up to get to Matt and the boys."

"True. But then again, you saw us this morning still in Angelo's bedroom. Now didn't you?", she questioned causing Elyon to blush while spitting out some of the tea she drank. "I'll take that as a yes.", she said with a smirk.

"How... How... How did you know I was there!?", Elyon questioned.

"Taranee could sense you and Hay Lin could hear you breathing.", Cornelia explained. "Two things you can't hide."

"Okay. So I was there.", Elyon said. "So what of it?"

"So... Did you like what you saw?", Cornelia asked surprising Elyon.

"WHAT!?", she questioned with a deep blush.

"Come now, Elyon. Admit it.", Cornelia said with a smirk. "There's a part of you that wishes Caleb was making out with you the way Angelo was with Will. The way he held her naked body close to his. Giving parts of her the attention you wish Caleb gave you."

"I... Have no idea what you're talking about.", Elyon said as she avoided looking at Cornelia while blushing. Caleb gives me plenty of attention."

"But not the kind you wish he'd give you.", Cornelia said. "Believe me, I know."

"Oh really?", Elyon questioned.

"Yep. I used to be with him. Remember?", Cornelia said. "You two make out sometimes and his hands may wander a little. But he doesn't do to you what you want him to. No matter how many signals you give him."

"Maybe not now.", Elyon said. "But he will. Someday.", she said with a bit of doubt in her voice.

"And when will that day be?", Cornelia asked. "Better yet, will you be waiting that long?"

"What do you care?", Elyon questioned.

"I'm just wondering why you did what you did to us.", Cornelia said. "Maybe you plan on doing the same to Caleb so he can give you what you want."

"I would never do that to him!", Elyon said. "I only did what I did to you all to teach you a lesson."

"Well you showed us that we can be quite freaky.", Cornelia said. "So thank you for that.", she said getting Elyon upset.

"You... You witch!", Elyon snapped as she banged her fist on the table in frustration causing her cell phone to fall to the floor.

As she went to get her cell phone, Cornelia quickly reached into her purse and pulled out a small bottle of liquid and poured it into Elyon's cup of tea and put the bottle back in her purse before Elyon came back up with her cell phone glaring at Cornelia.

"I never should have come here!", Elyon said as she drank her tea and poured herself another cup and downed that.

"Well, I'm sorry if I upset you.", Cornelia said. "But you did start this with what you did last night. I honestly hoped we could be friends again. But I guess I was wrong."

"Yes, you were.", Elyon said as she put her cell phone in her purse and was about to get up when she stopped what she was doing.

It was then that Cornelia saw that Elyon was in some sort of trance. Just like the one she and the others were in last night. A smile grew on her face as she paid the bills and walked Elyon out of the Silver Dragon and over to the Vanders apartment building home. Once inside, she walked Elyon over to the elevator and took it up to the fourth floor. As she was doing this, she thought back to the plan Angelo told her, Taranee, and Will earlier that day.

_**Flashback**_

"Now as for you.", Cornelia said to Angelo. "What kind of plan do you have for Elyon?"

"Oh! It's a good one. And I'll just need you for this one.", Angelo said to Cornelia with a smirk. "We can even pull it off tonight if we do things right."

"What do you mean?", Cornelia questioned.

"Well...", Angelo said as he began to explain his plan. "First, we need to find out which of those potions does what."

"And when we do?", Cornelia asked.

"We get some of the one that puts you in a trance and get Elyon to take it.", Angelo said.

"Then we bring her here and give her a heck of a night that she'll remember.", Cornelia said figuring out Angelo's plan.

"That way, she'll know what it feels like to be screwed with Will said. "But why just Cornelia?"

"Because you and Taranee have enough on your plate with talking to the guys tomorrow.", Angelo said. "Take this day to have fun. Heck! Go see that movie you two have been wanting to see."

"If you say so.", Taranee said. "But how are you going to find out about the potions?"

"I can use my fold crystal and take Cornelia to Metamoor.", Angelo began to explain.

"Where I can use a glamour and teleport into the palace and ask the cooks about the potions.", Cornelia continued explaining.

"Then we'll go to the marketplace and get said poyion.", Angelo finished.

"Good plan.", Taranee said.

"Yeah.", Will said. "I'm impressed."

"Thank you.", Angelo said. "Let's just hope we can pull it off."

Later that day, Angelo and Cornelia arrived on Metamoor via Angelo's fold crystal.

"Sure you're okay to do this?", Angelo asked Cornelia as they stood outside the palace gate walls.

"No sweat!", Cornelia said as she snapped her fingers and a glamour came over her dressed as a palace maid with black hair and brown eyes. "Ta-da!"

"Nice.", Angelo said.

"Thank you.", Cornelia said with a bow. "Be right back.", she said with a wink before she teleported inside the palace.

"Good luck.", Angelo said hoping Cornelia would be okay as he waited in hiding.

Minutes later, Cornelia teleported back to here she left Angelo and dropped her glamour.

"That didn't take long.", Angelo said. "So did you find out about the potions?"

"Better.", Cornelia said as she took a pink bottle of potion out from her pocket. "I asked cooks about the potions and learned that this one puts you in a trance. So when I told them that I needed it to help someone loosen up a bit, they gave me one fo their extra bottles."

"Sweet!", Angelo said as he opened a fold back to Earth. "Now, we give Elyon a night to remember.", he said as they stepped through the fold.

"This'll give her one alright.", Cornelia said. "And I know just how to gether to drink it."

_**End Flashback**_

Once on the fourth floor, Cornelia walked Elyon to Angelo's apartment and knocked on the door. Seconds later, it opened to show Angelo in a blue robe. A smirk grew on his face when he saw Elyon in a trance.

"Let's do it.", Angelo said as he let them inside.

Once inside, Angelo closed and locked the door while Cornelia walked Elyon towards Angelo bedroom. Once at he bedroom door, Cornelia leaned down to Elyon and...

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like to be with Angelo for just one night, Elyon?", she asked the young queen.

"Yes.", Elyon confessed.

"Well that's a surprise.", Angelo said.

"Well, tonight I want you to let him please you like he did me and the girls.", Cornelia said.

Elyon then began to strip out of her close while Cornelia began to leave.

"You leaving?", Angelo questioned.

"What? You want me to stay?", Cornelia asked.

"Why not?", Angelo asked. "I was able to please five of you last night. I think I can handle Elyon and you."

"You dog you.", Cornelia said with a smirk as she walked up to Angelo.

"Well, it's not everyday I get to be with two blondes.", Angelo said before they kissed each other.

Cornelia then began to strip out of her clothes with Elyon. Soon they both were naked and went with Angelo into his bedroom where he took his robe off leaving him naked as well. Angelo then scooped up Elyon and laid her on his bed while Cornelia crawled onto it slowly.

"Royalty first.", Cornelia said.

"Gladly.", Angelo said as Elyon laid there ready to go as she wrapped her arms around Angelo neck. "I guess Her Majesty is ready to go.", he said before he gave her a kiss that she returned as Angelo began to explorer her body with his hands earning moans of pleasure from her as his right hand made it's way up to Elyon's bosom and began to gently massage one of her breast earning a gasp of surprise from her.

But that soon followed by moans of pleasure from the young Meridian queen as she was enjoying the treatment Angelo was giving her as he began to suck on the side of her neck as well while he took his right hand and gave her left breast the same treatment he gave the other one. As Angelo was doing this, Elyon began to dig her fingernails into Angelo's back a bit from the feelings he was erupting out of her. By doing this, Angelo could tell that Elyon was enjoying what was going on along with the moans of pleasure she was letting out. As they this was going on, Cornelia began to pleasure herself getting turned on by what Angelo and Elyon were doing which drove Angelo on to do what he was doing with Elyon. As for Angelo, his left hand slowly made it's way down to Elyon's lower area and did with her what he did with Irma, Hay Lin, and Cornelia last night. And like them, Elyon arched her back and let out a gasp of surprise once Angelo hit that sweet spot which soon followed by moans of pleasure as his fingers worked their way in and out of her area. Soon Elyon climaxed as her body went limp from all that happened just as Cornelia did after pleasing herself.

Angelo then reached over to the stand where he had a thing of wipes and cleaned his fingers off. He then handed Cornelia some so she could clean her fingers off from pleasing herself. As for Angelo, he laid back on his bed with his right arm behind his head. With Cornelia laying on his right side and Elyon laying on his left. Both girls were snuggled up to Angelo with their arms wrapped around him. Angelo took his left arm and wrapped it around Elyon holding her close.

"Think she'll freak out big time?", Cornelia asked Angelo.

"Oh! She's going to freak out.", Angelo said. "But at least she'll remember it all. And just to make sure she doesn't teleport while freaking out...", he said as he placed a silver bracelet on Elyon's right wrist.

"What's that?", Cornelia asked.

"Something that'll keep her from teleporting away.", Angelo said. "I got it from Grandpa Joe's chest. He has a bunch of stuff in there from other worlds. I remember him telling me about this bracelet and figured it could come in handy."

"Smart thinking.", Cornelia said with a sly smile.

"And the best part is, only the one who put it on her can take it off.", Angelo said. "So she'll be stuck here for a while."

"Tomorrow is going to fun.", Cornelia said with a grin before yawning. "But for now, I'm getting some sleep.", she said as she snuggled up to Angelo a bit more. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight.", Angelo said before they shared a kiss.

Angelo then kissed Elyon on the forehead.

"Boy are you going to have an interesting morning.", he said to the Meridian queen as she slept peacefully with a smile on her face.

Soon morning came, and Elyon eyes slowly opened still smiling until she saw that she was being held by someone who wasn't Caleb. She let out a short gasp when she saw Cornelia was there as well. It was then that everything came back to her like a tidal wave of memories. She then looked to see Cornelia awake smiling at her.

"Good morning, Your Majesty.", Cornelia said.

Elyon then looked up to see that it was Angelo who held her close.

"Sleep well?", Angelo asked with a smile.

It was then that Angelo's bedroom was filled with a scream.

**A/N: Well, after talking about somethings, it looks like Irma and Hay Lin aren't friends with Angelo. How sad. But Angelo and Cornelia did give Elyon something she hasn't been getting from Caleb. A good night. But will she admit that to herself? And what's going to happen when the other girls meet up with their Ex's? Read on to find out!**

**Please review.**


	7. Friends Again & Talks

**Chapter Seven: _Friends Again & Talks_**

Freaking out and screaming, Elyon jumped off of Angelo's bed which resulted in her falling on her butt. She then quiclky scooted back until she hit west side wall of Angelo's bedroom.

"Would you relax.", Angelo said as he and Cornelia sat up on his bed before yawning. "All that yelling isn't nessesary, you know."

"W-W-W-W-What did you do to me?", Elyon asked as she looked Angelo and Cornelia wide-eyed.

"The same thing you did to us Halloween night.", Cornelia said with a smirk. "Only we didn't use the potion that makes you forget."

"Which means that you remember what happened last night.", Angelo said to a surprised Elyon who blushed as she indeed remembered what happened. "That lovely little blush says it all.", he said with a smirk causing Elyon to blush some more.

"I'm out of here!", Elyon said as she tried to teleport only to still be in Angelo's bedroom. "What the...!?", she questioned as she tried to teleport again only to fail. "What did you do to me!?", she questioend as she noticed the silver bracelet on her wrist. "What is this!?"

"That's what's keeping you from teleporting away.", Cornelia said.

"And don't try and remove it.", Angelo said. "Only I can do that seeing as I'm the one who put it on you."

"Why are you doing this?", Elyon asked as her eyes began to water.

"So you can see how we felt when you did the same to us with those potions.", Cornelia explained. "That wasn't cool, Elyon."

"I'm sorry, alright!", Elyon whined as Angelo walked up to her and scooped her up. "Put me down!", she demanded as she tried to fight her way out of his arms.

"Not until we talk first.", Angelo said as he sat her on his bed. "Now be honest. You enjoyed last night. Didn't you?"

"N-No!", Elyon said with a pout and a blush as she turned away from Angelo while trying to cover herself.

"Okay. First off, I've seen the goods. So there's no need to cover up.", Angelo said. "And second, that blush of yours tells me different."

"Caleb hasn't been giving you the attention you want, huh?", Cornelia asked as she laid on her stomach next to Elyon.

"I... Don't have to answer that.", Elyon said looking away from Cornelia.

"I'll take that as a no.", Cornelia said. "I bet you gave him all kinds of signs that you wanted to try some new things, but he just doesn't get the message."

"And last night you got to let lose and have some fun.", Angelo said. "Sort of."

"Believe me when I say that the girls and I were shocked when we woke up in Angelo's bed yesterday morning.", Cornelia said. "But after we found out what happened, we were mad at you, yet were surprised and pretty impressed by what we did."

"Just like, deep down, you were glad to get the loving you got last night.", Angelo said to Elyon.

"I... I... I... It's true!", Elyon cried as she covered her face with her hands admitting the truth. "I remember everything from last night! And it felt SO good! Really good! Even if it wasn't Caleb doing those things to me.", she admitted as she dropped her hands from her face. "I'm a bad girlfriend!"

"Well, there are two sides to every story.", Cornelia said as she sat up and wrapped a supportive arm around Elyon. "I mean if a gal can't get the loving she wants from her man, sooner or later, she'll go get it from somebody else."

"And at least with me, I won't tell nobody about it.", Angelo promised making Elyon smile a little. "But so you should know, Will and Taranee know about this seing as they knew of the of what Cornelia and I were going to do. But they won't tell anybody either.", he said to which Elyon let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry about what I did to you all.", Elyon said. "I guess part of me was a bit jealous that you all were getting something that I wasn't getting from Caleb. Do you know that he won't even let me touch him down below!?"

"He didn't let me either.", Cornelia said. "I don't know what's wrong with that boy!"

"I say you let him know what you want.", Angelo suggested. "Sometimes you just have to come right out and say what you want to someone."

"Very true.", Cornelia said in agreement.

"You're right.", Elyon said as she turned to Cornelia who was a bit confused by this. "Cornelia, I'm sorry for seeing Caleb behind your back.", she said sadly. "I was wrong. I know that it may be asking a lot, but I hope that one day we can be friends again."

"Not friends.", Cornelia said before she hugged Elyon. "Best friends.", she said to which Elyon happily returned the hug.

"Seeing you two in a butt naked hug is kind of hot.", Angelo said with a smirk.

Cornelia and Elyon pulled away from each other and smirked at each other before looking at Angelo while smirking before they both pounced on him.

"Whoa!", Angelo shouted surprised by their actions.

"You know, I don't remember everything you did last night.", Elyon said with a smirk. "I may need a little reminder."

"I think I can help you with that.", Angelo said. "But first..."

Angelo took the silver bracelet off of Elyon and placed it on the stand before he and the young Meridian queen shared a kiss which soon turned into making out. As for Cornelia...

"I'll leave you two alone for a bit.", she said as she got up and left the bedroom.

Cornelia then gathered her clothes and got dressed before leaving the aprtment knowing things were okay between her and Elyon again. Now all that was left was for they to let Alchemy know about all of this. Later that afternoon, Will, Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin were at Shell Beach waiting for their ex-boyfriends to talk about things.

"Of all the places to meet the guys you pick here.", Irma said to Will.

"Hey! You and Hay Lin said you wanted to tell them about being Guardians.", Will said. "So I figured we do it in a place where we feel more comfortable."

"Well... Last night, while Irma and I were out partying in the club, we decided to wait before we do that.", Hay Lin confessed.

"Why's that?", Taranee asked.

"We just want to wait and see how far this goes for us.", Irma explained. "Plus, we may not be Guardians after college."

"True.", Will said. "But you never know.", she said as she noticed the guys coming towards them. "And here come the guys."

"You two sure you really want to do this?", Taranee asked Hay Lin and Irma.

"It may be a bit hard at first, but in the end, it'll be worth it if the love is there.", Hay Lin said.

"Well, good luck to you both.", Will said as the guys were standing before them.

"Hey.", Eric said to Hay Lin with a smile.

"Hey.", Hay Lin said returning the smile.

"Hi.", Joel said to Irma.

"Hi.", Irma said to Joel with a smile that he returned.

"So you guys wanted to talk.", Will said cutting the tension. "So let's talk."

"Okay.", Matt said taking a deep breath and exhaling getting rid of any and all nerves he may of had. "I know that we broke up and left on bad terms, months ago. But we want to make things right and get back together with you."

"Really, now?", Will questioned. "Then what about your little plan on Halloween?"

"That was wrong of us.", Nigel said. "It was wrong of us to try and make you feel bad."

"Yes, it was.", Taranee said.

"Can we get past that?", Joel asked as he looked at Irma with pleading eyes. "I want us to work things out, Irma. Maybe even have you come visit me in LA during Spring Break.", he said with a smile that Irma returned.

"That sounds nice.", Irma said. "And after thinking about it, I've decided that I may be willing to give us a shot again."

"Really!?", Joel questioned to which Irma nodded with a smile. "Aw, man! That's great!", he said to which they shared a hug.

"What about you?", Eric asked Hay Lin who gave him a smile and a nod before they shared a hug.

"Will?", Matt asked hoping she would say yes.

"Sorry, Matt.", Will said as she turned her back to him. "But no."

"But... why?", Matt asked. "After all we've been through, you're just willing to move on?"

"That's just it, Matt.", Will said as she turned to face Matt. "After all we've been through, you planned on doing the tour and moving to LA to persue your music career. You didn't call or anything. You just went and threw away what we had."

"So you just expected me to go to college and force me to pick you over Wreck 55?", Matt questioned.

"No, Matt!", Will said. "I had hoped that you would of took the time to call me and try and work things out. But you didn't. And now after almost five month, you come back here and think you can just get back with me and act like nothing happened? Who do you think you are!?"

"I'm sorry about how things turned out, Will.", Matt said. "But now I'm back and willing to work things out between us. Can't you at least give us a shot?"

"You know how I feel about long-distance relationships, Matt.", Will said. "It won't work between us."

"Or maybe you don't want it to.", Matt said. "Maybe you just like the idea of being friends with benefits with Angelo."

"Maybe I do.", Will said surprising Matt. "Maybe I'll find someone here. You never know. Besides. I know what you would do if we were to get back together."

"And what's that?", Matt questioned.

"You wouldn't want me to be friends with Angelo anymore.", Will said.

"You got that right!", Matt said. "After what we found out on Halloween, I wouldn't want you anywhere near him!"

"Well here's a newsflash for you, Matt!", Will said. "We were faking it!"

"What!?", Matt questioned.

"It's true.", Taranee said. "We knew why you guys wanted to show us how good you were doing since you broke up with us and make us feel bad, so we decided to beat you at your own game."

"How did you know...?"

"We have our ways.", Taranee said cutting Nigel off. "The main thing is, that we did what we did so you would know how it felt to make someone feel bad."

"So your not friends with benefits with Angelo?", Eric asked Hay Lin who shook her head.

"We're not even friends with him anymore.", Irma said with a huff.

"What do you mean?", Joel asked.

"Well...", Irma said as she began to explain what happened yesterday.

_**Flashback**_

"Just be careful.", Will said. "Who knows what's going to happen tomorrow."

"We will.", Irma said.

"Same goes for you two if you suddenly decide to gt back with your Ex's.", Angelo said to Will and Taranee.

"Nope.", Will said.

"Not going to happen.", Taranee said.

"You never know.", Irma said.

"But wouldn't be great if it happened!?", Hay Lin asked in a happy tone.

"Sorry, Hay Lin, but I don't see it happening.", Will said.

"Same here.", Taranee said. "You two forget that they planned on going no matter what."

"We know.", Hay Lin said. "But I'm willing to give Eric a second chance. Why can't you and Will do the same with Nigel and Matt?"

"Because not all long-distance relationships work.", Will said. "Plus, I know what Matt will want if we were to get back together."

"What?", Irma asked.

"For me not to be friends with Angelo.", Will said.

"Well... Don't you think it'll be worth being with someone you care about?", Hay Lin questioned surprising them all.

"You're joking, right?", Will questioned.

"Well... Maybe.", Hay Lin said. "No. I mean. Don't you think they'll feel that way after what happened last night?"

"Then you tell them that it was a joke.", Cornelia said.

"But we did decided to go for it last night as well.", Irma said. "I'm sorry, Angelo. But if push comes to shove, then I'll just have to stop hanging with you if it'll help rebuild my relationship with Joel."

"Do you feel the same way, Hay Lin?", Taranee asked her friend.

"I'm sorry... but yes.", Hay Lin said.

"If that's how you two feel, then maybe you should go now and get this over with.", Angelo said gesturing towards the door to his apartment..

"But..."

"No buts.", Angelo said to Hay Lin calmly. "If you're really willing to stop being friends with me, to make things work with your Ex's, then you and Irma might as well start this now so you can say that you ended our friendship when they do tell you to not be friends with me.", he said calmly. "It was cool being friends with you two. I'll miss the great times we've had hanging together. But if you're really willing to do this, might as well start ending our friendship now."

Not saying a word, Hay Lin sadly gathered her candy and left the apartment followed by a ticked off Irma who gathered her candy and stormed off.

"JERK!", she snapped as she slammed the door behind her.

_**End Flashback**_

"And that's what happen.", Irma said.

"Well you know what? I'm glad he's out of your lives.", Eric said to Hay Lin. "Cause to be honest, I wouldn't trust him around you anyway.", he said as he hugged Hay Lin.

"Same here.", Joel said to Irma while doing the same.

"So you don't want to get back together with me, huh?", Nigel asked Taranee.

"Sorry, Nigel.", Taranee said. "But since we broke up, I've had time to live without a boyfriend. It sucked at first, but it got better after some time. And I've become stronger from it. Sure, I've been on a few dates. But all and all, I've mostly been single. And I'm okay with that. Now maybe someday, in the future, I'll find that special someone and live a happy life with him. Heck! It may even be you. But for now, I'm happy being single. It gives me a chance to become a stronger person on the inside. So please respect my wishes to be single.", she said with a kind smile that he returned.

"How can I say no to that?", Nigel questioned. "Can we at least be friends?"

"Of course.", Taranee said as she gave him a hug that he returned.

As for Matt, he looked at Will and knew there was no chance of them getting back together.

"I knew it was a mistake to come here.", Matt said.

"Then why did you?", Will questioned.

"Because I was hoping that deep down, you and I could get back together!", Matt said. "But you have to be so stubborn and not even try to give us a chance!"

"Not if it cost me any of my friends!", Will snapped. "How would you feel if I wanted you to end your friendship with Mandy!?"

"That's not fair, Will!", Matt said. "I've known Mandy since I was a kid! You just can't ask me to stop being friends with my oldest best friend!"

"Well that's what you want me to do with Angelo!", Will said. "And it's not going to happen. Besides. Like Taranee, I like being single as well. It took me a while, but I see how strong it's made me as well. I was a wreck for a long time thinking I was going to be alone for the rest of my life. But my friends were there for me giving me support. And I'm thankful to them all. So for you to want me to give up even one of them so you can feel more secure about yourself, it just plain sad. So I'm sorry, Matt, I'll be okay being single until I find that right guy."

"If that's how you feel, then so be it.", Matt said. "I hope you find that special somebody. Cause it just may not be me.", he said as he turned to walk away.

"You know, he didn't have to come back here.", Eric said.

"Don't man.", Nigel said to Eric.

"Well, he didn't.", Joel said before focusing on Will. "You say that you were a wreck when you two broke up yet when he wants to get back with you, you turn him down just because he wants you to give up hanging with one of your friends when you have so many other ones. A friend that we all saw you making out with. I don't blame Matt for not wanting Vanders around you if you were to get back together!"

"And you don't know Angelo like I do!", Will snapped defending one of her best friends.

"Like I want to!", Joel snapped back. "You know what? I'm kind of glad that this happened! Now Matt can move on and hopefully find someone way better than you, Vandom!", he said while glaring at Will.

Saying nothing, Will turned and walked away to her car and wait for the girls.

"That girl is a piece of work.", Joel said.

"I hear you.", Eric said.

"You went to far there, man.", Nigel said to Joel.

"Who side are you on?", Joel asked.

"All I'm saying is that you could of handled that way better than you did.", Nigel said.

"I couldn't agree more.", Taranee said. "You have no idea how close Will and Angelo are."

"I think we saw how close they were at the party.", Eric said.

"That's not what Taranee meant, Eric.", Hay Lin said as she and Irma went to stand next to Taranee.

"Those two have been through some hard times together.", Irma said.

"Such as?", Joel asked.

"You how Will's parents got divorce when she was five right?", Taranee asked the boys who nodded. "Well, Angelo was there to give Will some comfort when he could. And when Angelo's parents died, Will was there for him giving him comfort."

"And they've been through some other things as well.", Hay Lin said. "Broken limbs, chicken pox, having their tonsils removed, having their apendexs removed. Dealing with bullies. They grew up together."

"Okay. I get it. They've been there for each other through some bad times." Joel said. "But try and see things from Matt's point of view. Even during high school, the guy didn't trust Angelo around Will a lot."

"We know.", Taranee, Irma, and Hay Lin said together knowing how Matt felt about Will and Angelo's friendship.

"Boy do we know.", Irma said rolling her eyes.

"Just like Will wasn't to trusting of Matt beig around Mandy.", Taranee said. "But she got over it. So why can't Matt get over Will and Angelo's friendship?"

"After what happened at the party!?", Eric questioned. "Are you kidding me!?"

"First off, Will is single.", Taranee said. "Second, it was a pary where a lot of people were hooking up. Even if it was for the night. So, if Matt can't understand that, then it sucks to be him."

"Besides. Didn't he and the rest of you go on some dates in LA?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Well... Yeah.", Eric said.

"Then you guys can't really judge Will for doing what she did with Angelo.", Irma said. "You say that you want to move forward yet you guys are looking back."

"All I'm saying is that I can understand why Matt doesn't want Will being friends with Angelo anymore.", Joel said. "I mean if it were you that was making out with Angelo, I wouldn't want you any where near him either."

"I feel the same way.", Eric said to Hay Lin.

'Good thing they don't know about that night.', Taranee said to Irma and Hay Lin telepathiclly causing both girls to giggle mentally.

"I know that you're upset about Will, but it's not like you can force her to get with Matt.", Irma said to Joel. "So just let them be."

"If they're meant to get back together, then it'll happen.", Hay Lin said to Eric.

"I guess you're right.", Eric said.

"Yeah.", Joel said giving in. "Now Cornelia is another story."

"What do you mean?", Irma asked.

"Look. I know she's your good friend and all, but I think that deep down, she can be a bad influance on you sometimes.", Joel said.

"I feel the same way.", Eric said to Hay Lin. "I mean I bet it was her who sugested that you all go to Angelo's party in sexy costumes. Wasn't she?"

"Well, yes. But..."

"See!", Joel said cutting Hay Lin off. "What if there were some guys there that wanted to have a good time with you? And I don't mean that in a good way?"

"They'd play nice at first, but when they got you alone, they'd try and rape you!", Eric said.

"Trust me when I say that wouldn't happen.", Taranee said.

"But you can't be sure about that.", Joel said. "I know you all know self-defence and all, but anything can happen."

"And if something like that were to happen to you, it would all be Cornelia's fault!", Eric said. "Which is why I think that you should spend less time with her, Hay Lin."

"I feel the same way when it comes to you, Irma.", Joel said.

All Nigel could do was shake his head in dissapointment at his two friends knowing that they weren't going to win this talk.

"Joel. I know you mean well, but Cornelia is one of my good friends.", Irma said. "Sure we may have our arguments, but in the end we've got each others back."

"I feel the same way, Eric.", Hay Lin said. " Irma, Taranee, Will, Cornelia, and I are best friends. You may not be to fond of Cornelia, but please don't ask me to stop being friends with her.", she said to which Taranee smiled a bit yet wished they'd do the same when it came to Angelo.

"That's not what we're saying, Hay Lin.", Eric said. "All we're saying is that you should spend less time with her. I mean, who knows what kind of trouble she could get you into."

"He's right, you know.", Joel said getting Irma's attention. "I mean, back in high school it was different seeing as we all had our parents to go home to and get grounded if we did something wrong. But now that you all are in college, things are different for you. Whose to say that Cornelia won't try and talk you into something crazy that could get you all into some major trouble? I don't want to see that happen to you."

"Look, Joel. I get that you're worried about me and all. But, you don't have to.", Irma said. "Cornelia isn't going to get us to do something stupid. That's my job.", she joked.

"I'm being serious, Irma.", Joel said with a tiring sigh.

"I know. I know.", Irma said. "All I'm saying is that you really need to cut Corny some slack."

"But..."

"No buts.", Irma said as she placed a finger on Joel's lips shutting him up. "We just got back together. Don't screw this up."

"Same goes for you.", Hay Lin said to Eric who nodded. "Good. Now how about, tomorrow, we spend the day together catching up?"

"I'd like that.", Eric said with a smile that Hay Lin returned.

"You up for the same thing?", Joel asked Irma. "Just you and me tomorrow."

"Sure.", Irma said with a smile. "But no talks about Cornelia. Got it?"

"Got it.", Joel said before they shared a kiss.

"Same goes for you, too.", Hay Lin said to Eric who nodded before they shared a kiss.

"See you tomorrow.", Irma said to Joel who smiled as Irma walked off with Taranee.

"I'll see you tomorrow.", Eric said to Hay Lin as she walked off with Irma and Taranee as they were walking over to Will who was waiting for them.

As for Joel and Eric, they along with Nigel headed over to Matt who was waiting in the limo that brought them there. Once in side they had the driver take them back to the hotel they were staying in.

"Sorry about you and Will man.", Nigel said to Matt.

"Don't worry about it.", Matt said. "Part of me figured that it wouldn't happen."

"And we all know who to blame for that.", Joel said.

"Cme on, man.", Nigel said. "You can't go and blame Angelo for this."

"And why not?", Eric questioned.

"Becasue it was a lot to ask of Will to end her friendship with her oldest friend.", Nigel said. "I mean that would be like a girl asking me to stop being friends with you guys and leave the band. I couldn't do that."

"I guys you're right.", Joel said. "But I still don't trust Angelo around Irma."

"Same for me whan it comes to Hay Lin.", Eric said.

"Then why not ask them to try and get a dorm room together tomorrow.", Nigel suggested. "That way, you'll be worry free while we're back in LA."

"Good idea.", Eric said.

"Works for me.", Joel said. "Now my questioon is, what are you going to do to Cornelia? And will it land you in jail?", he asked Matt. "Cause I want to see her get hers!"

"Oh! I got something special planned for her.", Matt said with a smirk.

"Which is what?", Nigel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I plan to...", Matt said as he explained his pan to his friends.

Meanwhile, the girls were having a talk of their own as Taranee drove the car they came there in back to the Vanders' apartment building they were staying in.

"I still can't believe you two wouldn't give your ex-boyfriends a second shot.", Irma said as she and Hay Lin sat in the back of the car while Will sat in the front with Taranee who was driving. "So what if Matt wanted you to stop being friends with Angelo. It's not like you couldn't talk him out of it."

"It was wrong of him to want that in the first place.", Will said. "I'm not going to let Matt or any guy I get with tell me who I can or can't be friends with. He can either accept my friends or hit the road."

"Just like how you two stood up for Cornelia when Joel and Eric wanted you to spend less time with her.", Taranee said.

"Really now?", Will questioned. "And yet you two were okay with not being friends with Angelo."

"Hey! He's the one who ended the friendship!", Hay Lin countered.

"We just said that if push comes to shove, then I'll just have to stop hanging with Angelo if it'll help rebuild my relationship with them.", Irma said.

"Well the only reason Angelo ended his friendship with you two was beacause he knew that even if you were to tell them that want went down at the party was a joke, Joel and Eric will not want them hanging around him.", Will explained to Irma and Hay Lin. "So Angelo figured that he'd go and do the hard part and end the friendship and save you both the trouble."

"He'd rather have you two be mad at him than feel bad about ending your friendship with him.", Taranee said. "No matter how much it hurt him to do so."

"Well if that's how he felt then fine.", Irma said. "What's done is done."

"We're with our boyfriends again and they don't want Angelo around us.", Hay Lin said. "Irma and I will just have to move out of our apartment and find some other place to stay."

"If that's how you two feel.", Will said. "I hope getting back with your Ex's was worth losing a good friend.", she said as Taranee drove back to the place they called home.

As for Irma and Hay Lin, they glanced at each other before they looked down at athe floor of the car in silence. Seeing this, through the rear-view mirror of the car, Taranee couldn't help but think that they were indeed thinking about what Will just said.

'I just hope it was worth it for them.', she thought to herself with a smile as she continued to drive.

**A/N: Well, it looks like Elyon and Cornelia are friends again and the young queen is going to try and change things with Caleb. Meanwhile, Irma and Hay Lin have gotten back with their ex-boyfriends who not only don't want them around Angelo, but also want then to spend less time with Cornelia. I don't see that happening. On the plus side, Taranee and Nigel are friends. And that could grow into something more. And Will stood her ground when it comes to what Matt wanted if they were to get back together. To bad they didn't. But now Matt has plans for Cornelia. Now we know that will blow up in his face. But it'll be fun to watch it all go down! Find out what happens in the next chapter!**

**Please review.**


	8. Dinner Plans & Secret Meeting

**Chapter Eight: _Dinner Plans & Secret Meeting_**

Once back at the Vanders' apartment building home, Irma and Hay Lin headed to their apartment to get pick an outfit to wear for their day out with their boyfriends tomorrow as well as get go online to search for a new place to stay while Taranee went to her apartment to work on some homework and relax. As for Will, she went to the apartment she shared with Angelo hoping to unwind from her encounter with Matt. So once inside the apartment, she headed for her room when...

"Hey, Will.", Cornelia said as she walked past her with a bowl of grapes.

"Hey, Corne...", Will began to say when she stopped and turned to see Cornelia walking towards Angelo's bedroom. "Ummmmmm... Cornelia?"

"Yeah, Will?", Cornelia asked as she turned to look at Will who was looking at her with a confused look.

"Why are you walking around the apartment naked?", Will asked as Cornelia stood before her bare butt naked.

"Well, my clothes are in Angelo bedroom.", Cornelia explained.

"Okay.", Will said. "So why couldn't you of at least put on your bra and underwear before going into the kitchen?"

"Oh, that!", Cornelia said with a grin. "Well I was about to put something on when Angelo said that I could just go and get something to drink from the fridge."

"Of course he did.", Will said figuring that Angelo was the reason.

"Now I sort of wished I had put something on. The cold air from the fridge, made my nipples hard.", she said with a grin which made Will laugh a bit. "You're not mad are you?"

"No. No.", Will said. "Just a bit surprised. It's not everyday you see one of your friends walking around your place in the nude."

"Like you haven't thought about doing the same thing.", Cornelia said with a smirk.

"Who says I haven't.", Will said with a smirk of her own. "I do sleep in the nude sometimes. And there are times that I have to wake up to go to the bathroom."

"You naughty girl you.", Cornelia said smirking.

"So how did you and Angelo's little plan work out?", Will asked her friend.

"Believe it or not, it worked out way better that we hoped.", Cornelia said smiling. "Elyon apologized for what she did to us, as well as admitted a few personal things about her and Caleb's relationship. And the best part about it all is that Elyon and I are friends again!"

"That's great!", Will said as the two friends hugged. "I'm happy for you!"

"Thanks.", Cornelia said. "So how did things go with the guys?", to which scowled a bit. "That bad, huh?"

"Well, Irma and Hay Lin are back with Joel and Eric.", Will said. "And just as Angelo figured, they don't want them anywhere near him."

"No surprise there.", Cornelia said. "What about you and Taranee?"

"We're still single. But after Taranee's talk with Nigel, they've made up and are at least friends.", Will said with a smile.

"Good for them.", Cornelia said. "Now what about you and Matt?"

"Hmph!", Will said with a pout. "When I told him that I didn't want to be in a long-distance relationship, he then said that maybe I like the idea of being friends with benefits with Angelo"

"Well do you?", Cornelia asked.

"So far it's pretty good.", Will said. "But then I told him that maybe I'll meet someone here. Then I told him that I know that he wouldn't want me to be friends with Angelo if we were to get back together."

"Please don't tell me he admitted he wouldn't.", Cornelia said.

"Yeah! He did.", Will said. "So in the end we just went our separate ways."

"Sorry you two couldn't at least work things out like Taranee and Nigel.", Cornelia said as she placed a comforting hand on Will's shoulder.

"Thanks.", Will said. "But if I were you, I'd stay away from Eric and Joel when they come to pick up Hay Lin and Irma tomorrow."

"Why?", Cornelia asked.

"Well, they think that you're a bad influence on their girlfriends.", Will said with a grin.

"Say what!?", Cornelia questioned as Angelo came out of his bedroom dressed in a pair of sleeping pants.

"I was wondering what was going on out here.", Angelo said as he walked up to the girls. "What's going on?"

"Joel and Eric think I'm a bad influence on Irma and Hay Lin!", Cornelia said.

"Okay. Where did that come from?", Angelo asked.

"Well it seems they think that one day Cornelia will talk us into doing something that'll get us in major trouble.", Will said while rolling her eyes.

"Please! If anyone is going to do that, it'll be Irma.", Angelo said.

"Well, seeing as Cornelia was the one who talked their girlfriends into wearing sexy costumes to your party, Eric and Joel think our Corny is a bad girl.", Will said with a smirk.

"I didn't hold a gun to their heads and make them dress in those costumes.", Cornelia said. "Wait a minute! How did they know it was me who suggested that anyway?"

"Well Eric accused you of suggesting it and Hay Lin admitted it.", Will said.

"Of course she did.", Cornelia said while rolling her eyes. "So I'm suddenly the bad girl."

"Don't sweat it.", Will said. "They're only here for two more days. All you have to do is avoid them until then."

"Here's hoping.", Cornelia said as Angelo wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"If they screw with you, then they'll have to deal with me.", Angelo said as he kissed the side of Cornelia's neck bringing a smile to the blonde's lips. "So did things work out for you and Matt?", he asked Will.

"Don't ask.", Will and Cornelia said in an annoyed tone.

"That bad?", he said getting a nod from Will. "Sorry to hear that. I was hoping that you two could at least be friends after all that happened."

"Maybe another time.", Will said. "Taranee was the lucky one. Nigel and her are friends."

"Good for her.", Angelo said as he still had his arms wrapped around Cornelia. "Maybe you should try and talk to Matt again before he leaves."

"That or write him a letter and hope he replies.", Cornelia suggested.

"I think I'll go with the letter.", Will said. "I'm afraid of what might happen if I see him again."

"Go with your gut.", Angelo said. "So what are you going to do now?"

"Hit the gym on the first floor.", Will said. "I need to work off some stress."

"You know, I can think of another way for you to work off some stress.", Angelo said with a wink.

"As fun as that sounds, lover-boy, I need to do some working out for the swim meet my team is having next week.", Will said with a smile.

"Okay then. Have fun.", Angelo said understanding before he went and scooped Cornelia up in his arms getting a squeal of surprise from her. "As for you, we have some unfinished business to take care of!"

"Then let us continue where we left off.", Cornelia said before Angelo carried the Earth Guardian into his bedroom.

Will couldn't help but grin to herself while rolling her eyes as Angelo bedroom door closed. She then went into her bedroom to change for the gym. A few minutes later, she came out dressed in a pair of black spandex shorts, white sneakers, and a white tank-top with a sports bra underneath. She then got a towel from the hallway closet and left the apartment and headed down to the gym that was on the first floor of the building. Once there, she saw that Taranee was already there working out. She was wearing a pair of red spandex shorts, white sneakers, gray tank-top with a sports bra underneath. She also had a towel with her to wipe off any of the machines she used.

"Wanted to work off some stress, too?", Will asked as she used the machine next to the one Taranee was using.

"Yeah.", Taranee said with a small grunt as she was working out. "Between the attitude Matt, Joel, and Eric have towards Angelo and Cornelia as well as how Irma and Hay Lin are acting, I needed to work off some stress before I snapped and gave then all a piece of my mind."

"I hear you there.", Will said with a small grunt as she was working out. "I thought that they would at least have second thoughts about not being friends with Angelo and defend him when Joel and Eric said what they said. But they're okay with not being friends with him."

"I was hoping the same thing with how quite the ride back here was after we said what we had to say.", Taranee said. "But I guess I was wrong."

"Well, you can only hope for the best.", Will said. "After that, you never know what'll happen."

"Yeah. I guess you're right.", Taranee said. "I just hope that they realise that giving up their friendship with Angelo was wrong and try to fix it before it's to late."

"You and me both.", Will said. "We don't ned something like this tearing our friendship apart. Not to mention tearing W.I.T.C.H. apart.", she said to which Taranee nodded in agreement as the two of them continued their workout.

Meanwhile, Angelo and Cornelia were in his bedroom lying on his bed sweating and panting from what they just finished doing.

"Who knew that foreplay could tire you out so much?", Cornelia questioned with a smile as she laid next to Angelo on his right side.

"Depends on how much you do and how well you do it.", Angelo said smiling. "All I got to say is... Wow!"

"Yeah! Wow!", Cornelia said as she slowly moved closer to Angelo and rested her head on his shoulder as he rested his left hand under his head while wrapping his right arm around Cornelia and pulling her closer to him slowly. "So are you okay with Irma and Hay Lin not being friends with you?"

"It sucks not having them as friends anymore.", Angelo said. "But if they still wanted to be friends, then they wouldn't have let it end the way it did. I think that they honestly wanted to end our friendship to make their boyfriends happy."

"I still think it's stupid.", Cornelia said.

"Well if I didn't end it, they would have when they came back from seeing them.", Angelo said. "So I decided to save them the trouble."

"I guess you're right.", Cornelia said. "I mean your heart was in the right place. I only wish things had turned out different and they'd still be friends with you and still be with their boyfriends."

"You and me both.", Angelo said as he and Cornelia laid together in his bed. "Maybe things will change in the future and we'll be friends again."

"You never know.", Cornelia said as she rested one of her legs on Angelo's as she snuggled up to him a bit more. "Anything is possible."

"On that I couldn't agree more.", Angelo said as they both shared a kiss before relaxing together.

As for Irma and Hay Lin, they had just finished looking for places to stay online, only to find places that were to fr from campus.

"How hard is it to find a cheap apartment that's close to campus!?", Irma complained as she flopped down on the couch of their apartment. "All the other ones are to high for us with the money we make at our jobs!"

"I guess that they've been all taken by other students.", Hay Lin figured. "So I guess we'll have to find a dorm room to stay in."

"Well that's just great!", Irma said not liking the idea.

"It won't be that bad.", Hay Lin said with a smile. "If we're lucky, we can get a room together."

"True.", Irma said. "But think of how it'll be living in a dorm building. We'll only have one room between us. A small room!

"We'll have to share a bathroom with others!", Hay Lin said.

"And we can only have a mini-fridge in our room instead of a normal size one.", Irma said with a frown.

"We'll have to use the kitchen on the first floor of the building.", Hay Lin added. "And that's if it's not being used by someone else."

"We won't be able to stay out to late because of the curfew the dorms have.", Irma said with a pout. "So that's less time partying and having fun."

"This is going to suck!", Hay Lin moaned.

"Hey! What if we get Joel and Eric to help us get an apartment and help us with the high rent?", Irma suggested.

"Good idea. Except for the fact that they probably don't have that kind of money yet.", Hay Lin said.

"Oh yeah.", Irma said sadly. "Forgot about that. Crap! If only we could get some extra money from somewhere!"

"That or get Angelo to move out instead. That way, he won't be living so close to us.", Hay Lin said when she noticed a smirk grow on Irma's face and knew what her best friend was thinking. "It's not going to work, Irma. Angelo won't simply move out from here."

"And why not?", Irma questioned. "I mean he has the dough to afford a place somewhere else. We just have to convince him to do it."

"And if we can't?", Hay Lin questioned.

"There's always my mind control.", Irma suggested. "I'll just have him sign a contract saying that he'll move out."

"And what if your mind control doesn't work on him?", Hay Lin questioned. "You know that he may have gotten some training from Kadma and the other older Guardians in how to protect himself from that stuff."

"Then we'll just have to use our other assets to get him to leave.", Irma said as she gestured at her body while winking.

"Oh no!", Hay Lin said. "We just got back with our boyfriends, Irma! I'm not about to cheat on him!"

"It'll only be for one night, Hay-Hay.", Irma said as she wrapped a friendly arm around her best friend's shoulder. "Besides. What they don't know won't hurt them. Besides. It'll be only a last resort for us. And if I can manage it, I'll be the only one to do what needs to be done."

"No you won't.", Hay Lin said with a small smile as she wrapped her arm around her best friend. "If we do this, then we do it together."

"That's my girl!", Irma said with a wink.

"So how are we going to do this?", Hay Lin asked.

"We invite Angelo over to dinner tonight.", Irma said. "He won't see it coming after what happened yesterday. We'll make some small talk and then request that he move out and find another place to stay. We can say it'll be his way of helping us make good with Joel and Eric."

"What about the other girls?", Hay Lin questioned. "You know they won't like this. Mainly, Will."

"Oh please!", Irma said with a wave of her hand a she sat on the couch. "We can convince Taranee to move in with Will which would allow Corny to make Taranee's old room into a large walk-in closest.", Irma said. "Everybody wins."

"I guess that could work.", Hay Lin said as she headed for the kitchen of their apartment. "Now I just have to make a good meal."

"And I'll clean up around here and call Angelo and invite him for dinner.", Irma said as she began to straighten up the place. "When all is said and done, we'll talk Angelo into moving out of here and we'll still have a place to stay."

"Here's hoping.", Hay Lin said as she took out what she needed to cook dinner.

Later that day, Cornelia was in the apartment she shared with Taranee taking a shower. When she was done, she dried herself off and exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around herself and headed into her bedroom. Once inside, she removed her towel and was about to get dressed when her cell phone rang.

"And who might you be?", she asked as she picked up her phone and saw the name on the phone. "Matt?", she questioned as she answered the phone. "Hello, Matt."

"Hey, Cornelia. What's up?", Matt asked.

"Nothing much.", Cornelia said. "I heard about what happened between you and Will today. Which has me wondering why you're calling me. Matter fact, how did you get my number anyway?"

"It's the same number you had in high school.", Matt said. "Listen. I know that I'm the last person that you may want to talk to right now."

"Very true.", Cornelia said in an annoyed tone.

"But I figured that you may be the only one that can help me with Will.", Matt said.

"What are you getting at?", Cornelia asked.

"I know I messed up with Will today.", Matt said. "But I want to make things right with her. And I figured that out of all the girls, you were the one best suited to help me."

"Go on.", Cornelia said getting interested.

"I know that Will probably told you about what Eric and Joel said about you.", Matt said. "Help me make things right with Will and I'll try to get them to back off about Hay Lin and Irma spending less time with you."

"And Angelo.", Cornelia said. "You have to try and get them to back off about Angelo as well. Same goes for you. You guys have nothing to worry about when it comes to Angelo."

"Fine. I'll see what I can do.", Matt said. "So can we meet somewhere tonight and talk about how I can make things right with Will?"

"Sure.", Cornelia said. "Remember that diner we all hung out at when we went to high school?"

"Yeah.", Matt said.

"Meet me there tonight around 10:30.", Cornelia said.

"Why so late?", Matt questioned.

"I'm having dinner with my family and I may stay a while with them.", Cornelia said.

"Okay.", Matt said. "Then I'll see you at the diner tonight around 10:30."

"See you then.", Cornelia said as she hung up the phone and got dressed for dinner with her family. "I only hope I can help them make amends.", she said as she picked out what outfit she was going to wear.

As for Matt, he hung of his cell phone with a smirk on his face.

"Tonight is going to be a night to remember.", Matt said as she went to find something to wear for his meeting with Cornelia.

To hours later, Irma had called Angelo over for dinner with her and Hay Lin. At first he was a bit confused by this. But then he figured that they wanted to talk and hopefully be friends again. So after taking a shower, he got dressed in a pair of tan slacks and a light blue dress shirt with a pair of brown loafers and headed over to Irma and Hay Lin's apartment. Once he knocked on the door, it was answered a few seconds later by Hay Lin who was wearing a yellow thin-strapped dress that went down to her knees with matching high heel shoes and her hair in a single ponytail.

"Hi, Angelo!", Hay Lin said with a smile as she gestured for him to enter.

"Hi, Hay Lin.", Angelo said as he walked in. "Thanks for inviting me over for dinner. I was pretty surprised when Irma invited me over after what happened yesterday and all."

"That's why we invited you over.", Hay Lin said as she walked over to the tale Irma had set for the three of them. "We figured that we should try and work things out seeing as we're back with our boyfriends."

"So I've heard.", Angelo said when he saw Irma standing next to the table wearing a red thin-strapped dress that went down to just above her knees with matching high heels.

"Well, we figured that we should have dinner together and talk about things.", Irma said as they all sat down.

"Works for me.", Angelo said before they said grace and began to eat. "This is quite a meal you cooked up."

"Thanks.", Hay Lin said as they ate their food.

About an hour and a half later, after talking about old times while eating their meal, they had finally finished it along with dessert.

"Wow! That was a great meal girls!", Angelo said as he wiped his mouth. "Thanks for inviting me. After what Will told me earlier, I had thought that you didn't want nothing to do with me seeing as your boyfriends did want you anywhere near me."

It was then that Irma and Hay Lin looked at each other nervously.

"It something wrong, girls?", Angelo asked as he noticed the look on their faces.

"Well, Angelo, it's like this.", Hay Lin said sadly. "Eric and Joel don't like the idea of us being around you if we can help it."

"So why invite me over for dinner if that's the case?", Angelo questioned.

"Well if we have to move out the only place for us to go to is the dorms on campus.", Hay Lin said. "And they pretty much such compared to here. So we were wondering if..."

"If you would move out so we can stay here.", Irma blurted out.

"Say what!?", Angelo questioned shocked by their demand. "Are you serious!?"

"Well... Yeah.", Irma said. "You, unlike Hay-Hay and I, are rich enough to afford a good apartment near campus. So if you were to move out, then we could stay here."

"So let me get this straight.", Angelo said. "You two want me to move out so you can have a cheap place to stay as well as make your boyfriends happy that I'm no living near you because they don't trust me near you."

"Yes.", Irma said as Hay Lin nodded.

"Are you two nuts!?", Angelo questioned as he stood up. "I'm not moving out! This is my home! Why would I move out just to make your boyfriends happy!?"

"But..."

"But nothing!", Angelo said. "You know, I was hoping you had invited me here as a sign of friendship! But I guess I was wrong! I'm out of here!", he said as he headed for the door.

"Angelo wait!", Hay Lin pleaded as she and Irma ran up to him. "Try to understand that we want things to work out with Eric and Joel!"

"Then they should understand that I wouldn't try to take you from them.", Angelo said. "If they can't understand that then that's their problem.", he said as he turned to leave only for Irma to stand in front of him.

"We can make it worth your while if you leave.", Irma said as she pulled down the straps of her dress and began to press up against Angelo. "Really worth your while.", she said as Hay Lin did the same with her dress.

"Oh for the love of... Stop! Just stop!", Angelo said as she pushed the straps of Hay Lin and Irma's dresses back up. "That is not going to work on me. What you two need to do is confront your men and tell them that they got nothing to worry about. And if they don't, then there's no use in being together with them."

"That's easy for you to say.", Irma said. "You're not the one with nothing to lose."

You're the ones who said that you were willing to stop being friends with me if your boyfriends wanted you to.", Angelo said. "I just saved you the trouble of ending our friendship. And with that, I bid you two good night.", Angelo said as he left their apartment.

"Well that was a bust.", Irma said as she and Hay Lin went and sat on their couch.

"What do we do now?", Hay Lin asked fearing that they may have to move out.

"It's either the dorms or we move back to in with our families.", Irma said which caused her and Hay Lin to shiver.

"I'd rather move back in with my parents.", Hay Lin said. "I'll at least have my own room."

"Moving back home is okay and all, but I enjoy not having my pest of a brother bugging me.", Irma said. "I can't go back to that!"

"Then move in with me.", Hay Lin said. "We have an extra room. And I'm sure my parents will let you move in for a fair rent."

"I guess that can work.", Irma said. "But I'm going to miss this place."

"Yeah.", Hay Lin said with a lazy smile. "Hey! Maybe we can talk the guys into being okay with us staying here."

"Yeah right.", Irma said with a scoff.

"It's worth a shot.", Hay Lin said.

"I guess we can try.", Irma said getting a smile from Hay Lin.

"That's the spirit!", Hay Lin said. "Tomorrow, we try and get the guys to be okay with us living here due to the cheap rent. But for now, we do dishes and kick back and watch some TV.", she said as the two of them got up from the couch to clean the dishes.

Later that evening, after eating dinner with her family and spending some time with them, Cornelia took the city bus and met Matt at the diner she told him about.

"Thanks for coming.", Matt said to Cornelia as she sat at the table.

"No problem.", Cornelia said. "So, you want help making things right with Will, huh?"

"Yeah.", Matt said. "I really messed up today and want to make things right."

"Well, the best advice I can give you is this.", Cornelia said. "Just talk to her. Maybe give her some flowers and a stuffed frog to break the ice. But try and talk to her. You two may not get back together, but at least you can be friends."

"Okay. BUt how can I talk to her if she won't listen to me?", Matt asked.

"Leave that to me.", Cornelia said. "I can bring Will here tomorrow around Noon. Be here before then and you can go from there.", she said as a server came up to them with two things of tea.

"Here are the teas you ordered, sir.", the server said as she placed the teas on the table.

"Thank you.", Matt said. "I hope that you don't mind but I ordered us something to drink."

"No problem.", Cornelia said as she got up from the table. "I'll be right back.", she said as she went to use the bathroom.

Once she was in the bathroom, Matt took something out of his pocket and quickly dumped it in Cornelia's tea before anyone noticed it. Once he did this, he watched it dissolve in the tea quickly as a smirk grew on his face. A few minutes later, Cornelia came back from the bathroom and sat back with Matt and drank some of the tea.

"Mmmmmm...", Cornelia said as she enjoyed the taste of the tea. "I love the tea here."

"It still has that great taste.", Matt said as he drank some of his tea knowing that it was going to be a while before the powder effect would kick in. "So do you think I should treat Will to lunch tomorrow as well?"

"Why not? If it'll keep her here long enough for you two to talk, then I say go for it.", Cornelia said. "But like I told you over the phone today, you, Joel, and Eric have nothing to worry about when it comes to Angelo. If you and Will manage to get back together, he wouldn't try and steal her away from you. He's not that kind of guy."

"If you say so.", Matt said.

"I know so.", Cornelia said.

After talking some more, Matt paid the bill and offered Cornelia a ride back to the Vanders' apartment building instead of taking the bus. She of course accepted his offer. As she rode in his rental car, she began to feel dizzy as Matt drove down the street. Things began to get blurry for her as she tried to focus her eyes but she then began to get sleepy.

"What's... What's... going... on?", she questioned as she looked down at her hands and then at Matt who smirked at her. "What did... What did you do... to me?"

"You're the reason Will is the way she is now.", Matt said. "She was very important to me and now she won't give me the time of day. I lost something special. And now, I'm going to take something special from you.", he said as Cornelia blacked out.

**A/N: Oh boy! First, Irma and Hay Lin's plan goes bust and now Matt has drugged Corny and is going to do who knows what to her. What's going to happen next? Can Irma and Hay Lin talk Joel and Eric into getting over their questioning of Angelo? And how bad is Matt going to humiliate Cornelia? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Please review.**


	9. Bad Hair Day & Breaking Up

**Chapter Nine: _Bad Hair Day & Breaking Up_**

The next morning, Joel and Eric were getting ready for their day out with Irma and Hay Lin. They along with Matt and Nigel each had their own room. They did this because they all thought they would be getting back with their Ex's and would spend the night with them.

_And we all know how that went, folks!_

Anyway, as Matt sat in his room, he looked over at a sleeping Cornelia knowing it would be a while before she got up and smirked proud of his work.

"Let's see you live this down, Hale.", he said when a knock came at his door.

He went up to the door ans opened it to see Nigel standing there.

"What's up, man?", Matt asked his friend.

"I'm going to walk around town for a bit this morning before I have lunch with my family and spend some time with them.", Nigel said.

"Okay.", Matt said. "Have fun."

"You okay, man?", Nigel asked. "I know you're upset about Will and all, but you can't let it get to you."

"I know.", Matt said. "I just need to be alone for a while."

"Okay.", Nigel said. "Just promise me that you'll get out sometime today."

"I will.", Matt said. "Don't worry about me, bud. You go and have fun with your family."

"Alright.", Nigel said. "Later."

"Later.", Matt said as he closed the door and locked it. "That was close. If Nigel knew I did this, he'd freak.", he said as he went to sit back in the chair he was sitting in and waited for Cornelia to wake up. "Enjoy your sleep, Hale. Cause you're in for one heck of a wake up call.", he said as his smirk grew.

A few minutes later, a knock came at his door again. Matt went to answer the door to see that it was Eric and Joel. A smirk grew on his face as he welcomed them inside.

"So did you do it?", Joel asked as they walked further into the room.

"See for yourself.", Matt said as he pointed to the bed Cornelia was sleeping on surprising Joel and Eric.

"Oh my... I can't believe you did it, man!", Eric said as he started at Cornelia.

"Believe it.", Matt said smirking.

"This is priceless!", Joel said holding back his laughter. "This'll teach the little princess to know her place."

"And then some.", Eric said as Cornelia began to wake up. "Shh! Shh! She's waking up."

As for Cornelia, she slowly stirred as she began to wake up from her sleep when she remembered Matt's last words before she blacked out.

"You're the reason Will is the way she is now. She was very important to me and now she won't give me the time of day. I lost something special. And now, I'm going to take something special from you."

Her eyes snapped open as she sat up to see that she was in a hotel room sitting on a bed. She breathed a sigh of relief to see that she was fully dressed. She then heard some snickering and looked forward to see Matt, Joel, and Eric snickering at her before busting out laughing.

"What's so funny!?", Cornelia demanded to know. "And what did you do to me, Olsen!?"

"Nothing bad.", Matt said. "Just took something important from you.", he said as he picked a pair of scissors up from the table that was in his room. She also saw a thing of blonde hair sitting on the table as well.

It was then that Cornelia felt something she hasn't felt before.

Cool air on the back of her neck.

Cornelia then reached behind her neck and felt nothing. No hair at all. She then jumped up from the bed and ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror to see that her long hair was gone. Her hair was cut so short that Will had longer hair than she did.

"Like it?", Matt asked as he stood at the door of the bathroom. "I think I did pretty well seeing as it's my first time cutting someone's hair."

"YOU BASTARD!", Cornelia yelled as she turned around and charged at Matt.

Not seeing this coming, Matt was caught off guard when Cornelia grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him out of the bathroom and pinned him against the wall of the hotel room. Matt then looked into Cornelia's eyes and saw fury and pain in them as they began to water.

"Get off me, you nut!", Matt demanded as Cornelia was able to hold him up against the wall.

Seeing this, Eric and Joel grabbed Cornelia and forced her off of Matt and tossed her onto the bed she woke up on.

"Check yourself, Hale!", Joel snapped. "You're outnumbered three to one! You can't take all of us!"

Cornelia had her fist balled up ready to use her powers on then, when she saw the smirk on Matt's face as he waved his finger at her letting her know that she couldn't use her powers on them seeing as they weren't really enemies.

"Now let's talk about why you deserve what Matt did to you.", Eric said surprising Cornelia.

"What!?", Cornelia questioned.

"You heard him!", Joel said. "You need to know your place when it comes to our girls!"

"What are you talking about?", Cornelia questioned.

"Did you or did you not talk the girls into dressing the way they did on Halloween?", Matt questioned.

"Is that what this is about?", Cornelia questioned.

"Answer the questioned!", Eric snapped.

"Yes, I did.", Cornelia admitted. "But I didn't hold a gun up to their heads and make them do it!"

"Doesn't matter!", Eric said. "Hay Lin has changed! And I blame you! You've been a bad influence on her and I won't let you turn her into another you! I won't let you ruin things between me and her!"

"Same goes for me and Irma!", Joel snapped.

"You see, Corny, this little hair cut is punishment for causing us trouble with our girls.", Matt explained. "So every time you look in the mirror, you'll be reminded of how bad a person you really are."

"So why isn't Nigel her enjoying this?", Cornelia questioned.

"Believe it or not, he tried to talk me out of doing this to you.", Matt said. "He said that it was wrong and that the girls would want nothing to do with us if I were to do it."

"And yet you did it anyway.", Joel said.

"Besides. It's not like he can do anything about it now.", Eric said as he looked at his watch. "And with that Joel and I have to go meet up with our girlfriends."

"Later, bud.", Joel said as the three of them bumped fist.

The two of them then left leaving Matt and Cornelia.

"You can leave now.", Matt said as he tossed Cornelia her shoes. "Have a nice day."

Cornelia then put her shoes on and grabbed her purse and headed for the door of the room and left. But not before giving Matt one last glare that he smirked at before laughing at her. She then left the room while slamming the door behind her. As she headed for the elevator of the hotel, she then began to let the tear flow. She held them in as not wanting to cry in front of Matt, Joel, and Eric. Once at the elevator, she was about to push the down button when one of the two elevators open to show Nigel standing in the elevator.

"Cor... Cornelia!?", Nigel questioned surprised to see the girl there. "What happened to your...?"

"Matt did it.", Cornelia said as she stepped inside the elevator.

"Say what?", Nigel questioned.

"He drugged me, and brought me to his room and cut my hair!", Cornelia said in between sobs.

"I... I told him not to do it!", Nigel said as he punched the elevator wall. "I told him that if he did this that Will would want nothing to do with him. What was he thinking!? Geez!"

"Can you... Can you give me a ride home, Nigel?", Cornelia asked as the elevator stopped and opened..

"Yeah. Sure, Cornelia.", Nigel said with a kind smile that Cornelia returned as they stepped out of the elevator.

As for Joel and Irma, they met up at the water fountain in the park. Joel was dress in a pair of blue jeans and a gray tank-top with white sneakers while Irma was dressed in a pair of green shorts and a blue tank-top with white sandals. She also had a white small purse with her.

"Hey, you!", Joel said happy to see Irma.

"Hey, yourself.", Irma said before they shared a kiss.

"So what do you want to do today?", Joel asked as they walked through the park.

"Well, seeing as you won't be here long, how about we go to your favorite places.", Irma suggested with a smile.

"Are you sure?", Joel asked.

"Of course!", Irma said. "You haven't been back here in months, so this way you can see your favorite places and we get to spend the day together."

"Thanks, Babe!", Joel said before he kissed Irma.

Once out of the park, they got into the car Joel had rented and headed for one of his favorite places for breakfast. Meanwhile, Eric and Hay Lin met up at the Silver Dragon. Eric was dressed in a pair of black jean shorts and a yellow shirt with brown sandals while Hay Lin was dressed in a pair of yellow shorts and purple tank-top with white sandals and a small yellow purse. Her hair was let out as it flowed down her back.

"So you ready for a fun dy out?", Eric asked as he opened the door to he car he rented for Hay Lin.

"You bet!", Hay Lin said as she got into the car.

"Good.", Eric sais as closed the door and walked around the car and got in it. "Then let's go.", he said as e started the car and drove off hoping he and Hay Lin wouldn't see Cornelia on the way. "So where do you want o go?"

"Surprise me.", Hay Lin said with a smile that Eric returned.

"Okay then.", Eric said as he drove to a place to have breakfast.

Now back at the Vanders' apartment building, Angelo was awake and looking down at Hay Lin leave with Eric from the living room window of his apartment.

"And there they go.", Angelo said as he drank some of his coffee.

"You know, I still can't believe that Hay Lin and Irma tried to get you to move out so they could stay in their apartment.", Will said as she ate her cereal. "Okay. Irma I can believe. But not Hay Lin."

"Well, they did.", Angelo said. "And now they have convince their boyfriends that they have nothing to worry about when it comes to me or find another place to stay."

"Well, let's hope they can convince they can convince their boyfriends.", Will said as she finished her cereal when a knock came to the door of their apartment.

Angelo answered the door to see Taranee, Nigel and Cornelia with a baseball cap on.

"Hey, guys.", Angelo said. "What with the baseball cap, Corny?", he asked as he let them in.

"Something happened last night.", Nigel said. "Something I never thought Matt would do.", he said getting Will's attention.

"What did he do?", Will asked.

"_THIS_!", Cornelia said as she took the baseball cap off showing her now short hair.

"What the...?", Angelo questioned. "Matt did this!?"

"Yeah!", Cornelia said ticked off still. "That jerk tricked me and did this to me!"

"How did this happen?", Will asked as Cornelia sat on the couch.

And so Cornelia explained everything that had happened between meeting up with Matt last night and waking up this morning in his hotel room. Meanwhile, Joel and Irma were having breakfast at one of Joel's favorite places.

"Aw, man!", Joel said after eating some of his food. "I miss the food here."

"Glad you're enjoying yourself.", Irma said with a kind smile that Joel returned.

"So how are things where you live?", Joel asked.

"They're okay.", Irma said. "But Hay Lin and I are trying to find another place to live seeing as... well... you know."

"Yeah.", Joel said knowing what Irma was talking about. "I know it sounds petty, but after what happened at the party, I just don't trust Vanders when it comes to being around you."

"I understand, but we can't find any apartments cheap enough for Hay-Hay and I to afford.", Irma explained. "Our only option is the dorms. And that's a step down from where we live now."

"I wish Eric and I could help you and Hay Lin get a better place, but we're only getting so much from the record company.", Joel said.

"Well... Maybe if Hay Lin and I were to stay where we are now, that would be cool.", Irma said hoping Joel would be okay with it.

"I don't know, Irma.", Joel said.

"Please, Joel!", Irma pleaded. "I know you don't trust Angelo, but he won't do anything. Heck! Hay Lin and I aren't even friends with him anymore."

"But the other girls are.", Joel said. "And it's not just that. There's also the matter with Cornelia. I still think she's a bad influence on you. I mean before I left for that tour, I've seen you do things that you never would have done in the past."

"And you think that Corny has something to do with it.", she said getting a nod from Joel. "Well, I'll admit that I may have done some things I never would have done before, but Corny isn't the reason behind them all."

"Maybe not, but I still think she's going to get you in trouble one day.", Joel said. "And I mean trouble that'll effect you for a long time."

"I know that you're worried, but I'm a big girl.", Irma said. "I won't do anything that'll get me in major trouble. You'll just have to trust me, Baby."

"I'll try.", Joel said. "And I guess I can be behind you staying where you are now.", he said making Irma smile before she gave him a kiss.

"Thank you.", Irma said smiling.

"Don't mention it.", Joel said smiling.

'Of course, I'll be having a talk with Vanders before I leave for L.A.', Joel thought to himself as he continued to eat his meal along with Irma. 'And as for Hale, well she won't be much of a problem for a while.'

At the same time, Eric and Hay Lin were at another place having breakfast while talking about the same thing Joel and Irma were talking about.

"Are you sure you and Irma can't find another play to stay?", Eric asked as they were eating breakfast.

"I wish there was, but we can't find any place that's within our budget.", Hay Lin said. "Our only other option is the dorms. And those rooms are small compared to where we are now. So I was hoping that you'd be okay with me staying where I'm staying now. I know you don't trust Angelo after what happened at the party but..."

"It's not just him.", Eric said. "It's Cornelia as well. She's a bad influence, Hay Lin!"

"What do you mean?", Hay Lin questioned surprised by what Eric said.

"Tell me. Wasn't it she who convinced you and the other girls to dress the way you did at the party?", Eric asked.

"Well yeah, but..."

"And let's be honest.", Eric said. "During high school, Cornelia always talked you and the other girls into..."

"Into what?", Hay Lin questioned not liking where Eric was going.

"Into getting clothes that got you a bit to much attention.", Eric said.

"Well, I didn't see you complain about it back then.", Hay Lin said.

"That's because we were together back then.", Eric said. "I don't know what's been going on since I left with the guys for the tour."

"First, you and I broke up. So I can dress any way I feel like.", Hay Lin said. "Second, I can still dress the way I feel even now that we're together. And third, I'm getting older now and my fashion has changed with or without Cornelia's help. That's something you'll just have to deal with now, Eric. Not to mention that I've known Cornelia longer than I've known you. I'm sorry that you don't like her much, but she's one of my closest friends. I'm not going to stop being friends with her for you or any other guy. That's something that I won't ever do when it comes to the girls."

"Okay. Okay. I get it. You and the girls are close. And I wouldn't do anything to break up that friendship.", Eric said to which Hay Lin smiled. "I just... want you to be careful. You're in college now, Hay Lin. And sometimes, people change. Some for the better while some for the worse."

"Don't worry, Eric.", Hay Lin said with a loving smile. "I'll be alright."

Eric returned the smile before he gave her a kiss before they continued eating their breakfast.

'And I know that Hale has learned her lesson.', Eric thought to himself hiding his smirk.

Back in Angelo's apartment, Cornelia had just finished telling Will, Taranee, and Angelo about what had happened to her. And they didn't take it to well.

"I can't believe Matt did this to you!", Will snapped. "Now I'm really glad I didn't get back with him!"

"Did he actually think that this would prove anything?", Taranee questioned.

"I still can't believe he did this.", Nigel replied. "I told him that he'd get in trouble for doing it. Not to mention that it wouldn't solve anything. But he was so upset about not getting back with you, Will that something in him snapped."

"So just because he couldn't be with Will, he goes and blames Cornelia?", Angelo questioned getting a nod from Nigel. "That's just dumb."

"You know that and I know that.", Nigel said. "But try telling him that."

"Oh! I will!", Will said. "But first, I'm going to call Irma and Hay Lin and have them get back here now!", Will said as she picked up the phone to her and Angelo's apartment when suddenly a fold opened and a very happy Elyon came walking out.

"Hey, guy!", Elyon said with a smile until she saw Nigel standing there with a look of shock on his face. "Uh-oh!", she said before she looked at Cornelia. "Oh my gosh! What happened to you, Cornelia!?"

"What the... How the... Huh!?", Nigel questioned not being able to find the right words to say.

"Easy, Nigel.", Taranee said trying to calm the guy down. "I'll explain everything later."

"But first we need to call Hay Lin and Irma.", Will said as she called Irma while Taranee called Hay Lin.

"Well this just got interesting.", Angelo said.

"Can somebody explain to me what's going on?", Elyon asked.

"Matt called me yesterday and asked me for help in making things right with Will. I met him at our old hang out spot to talk and give him some advice.", Cornelia began to explain. "He then offered ne a ride home to which I accepted. I guess he must have drugged the tea he ordered. I woke up in his hotel room where Joel and Eric were there as well. And found that Matt did this to me!", she said as she pointed to her hair. "Thankfully, I ran into Nigel who drove me back here."

"That jerk!", Elyon snapped. "When I get my hands on him, I'll..."

"Easy there, Elyon.", Angelo said. "We're about to settle this now. By the way, what brings you here?"

"Oh!", Elyon said with a slight blush. "I'm happy to report that things are a lot better between me and Caleb."

"So you got him to... you know?", Cornelia questioned.

"Yep!", Elyon said. "We both learned that foreplay can be a good thing. A VERY good thing.", she said smiling.

"Well, I'm happy for you.", Cornelia said. "Now we have this crap to settle."

Speaking of which, Taranee and Will had just called Hay Lin and Irma and had them come back and to bring Eric and Joel with them. And judging by the tone in their voices, Irma and Hay Lin knew it was important. So they had their boyfriends take them back home. And much to their surprise, they didn't mind. Once back to the Vanders' apartment building, they saw a not to happy Taranee waiting for them on the fourth floor.

"What's going on, Taranee?", Hay Lin asked.

"Why don't you ask them!", Taranee said pointing to Eric and Joel who has smiles on their faces.

"What's that suppose to mean?", Irma questioned.

"I'll show you.", Taranee said as she walked into Angelo and Will's apartment. "Come inside."

"What's Taranee talking about, Eric?", Hay Lin asked.

"You'll see.", Eric said with a smile as they headed inside the apartment.

Once in the apartment, the four of them saw that Will, Taranee, Angelo, Elyon, Cornelia, and Nigel were in there. But what shocked Irma and Hay Lin the most was Cornelia's now short hair.

"What the heck did you do to your hair!?", Irma questioned surprised by what she saw.

"Why don't you ask them!", Cornelia said glaring at Joel and Eric.

"Hold on now.", Joel said with a smirk. "Eric and I didn't touch you, Hale."

"Yeah.", Eric said with a smirk of his own. "That was all Matt."

"What!?", Hay Lin questioned. "Why would he do that!?"

"Because he along with your boyfriends think I'm a bad influence on you.", Cornelia said. "Nigel was the only one who tried to talk Matt out of doing this to me."

"Oh please! It's just hair! It'll grow back.", Eric snapped surprising Hay Lin.

"How can you be okay with this, Eric!?", Hay Lin questioned. "What if Matt didn't like me and did me the same way he did Cornelia? Would you be okay with that?"

"What!?", Eric questioned. "He wouldn't do that to you, Hay Lin. Cornelia is the problem!"

"Yeah!", Joel said. "Look how she got you to dress for that party!"

"Oh please!", Angelo said. "It was a party! A lot of girls dressed sexy! You going to blame Cornelia for that, too!?"

"Stay out of this, Vanders!", Joel snapped.

"Make me!", Angelo said.

"Why you...!"

_***SMACK!***_

Joel was cut off as he felt the spot where Irma smacked him. He looked at Irma to see her eyes watering while glaring at him.

"Irma?"

"Get out.", Irma said softly as she held her head down so not to face Joel.

"But, Irma..."

"I said get out!", Irma yelled still looking down at the ground hiding her tears.

"But first...", Cornelia said as she ran her fingers through her short hair.

Only as she did this, her hair began to grow back to the way it was before Matt cut it shocking Nigel, Joel, and Eric.

"What the heck!?", Eric questioned. "How were you..."

"Taranee, if you will please.", Will said.

"Gladly.", the Fire Guardian said as she used her telekinesis to show the three boys enough about their lives as Guardians so they'd get the gist of what they do.

"Whoa!", Nigel said. "I guess that explains all those times you had to go do something important.", he said with a grin.

"Pretty much.", Taranee said with a grin. "This doesn't change our friendship, does it?"

"Yeah, but in a good way.", Nigel said making Taranee smile. "And your secret is safe with us. Right guy?", Nigel questioned to Joel and Eric in a tone that said they better agree to it.

"Y-Yeah.", Eric said before looking at a hurt Hay Lin and knew that it was over between them just like it was over between Irma and Joel. "Hay Lin. I'm..."

"Just go, Eric.", Hay Lin said as she turned her back to Eric.

Not saying a word, Eric and Joel left with Nigel and headed back to the hotel to tell Matt what they now knew about him and the girls. Back in Angelo's apartment, it was pretty quite for no one knew what to say to Hay Lin or Irma who were both hurting after what just happened. I mean they just broke up with their boyfriends after getting back with them for one day. It was then that both girls began to shake and sob after letting what happen hit her. It was then that Irma felt a slim pair of arms wrap around her while Hay Lin felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. Will, Taranee, and Elyon looked on with kind smiles as Cornelia held a crying Irma and Angelo held a crying Hay Lin.

"It'll be okay, Irma.", Cornelia said as Irma welcomed the hug.

"Just let it out, Hay Lin.", Angelo said to the Air Guardian.

As for Will, she left the apartment and used her powers to sense one person and teleported to him and have a little talk. Once there, the person she wanted to talk to was more than surprised to see her there in his hotel room as he had just walked in there.

"Will!?", Matt questioned.

"Hello, Matt.", Will said to her ex-boyfriend. "Let's talk, shall we?"

**A/N: Oh snap! Matt's in for it now! Serves him right for what he did! Not to mention Eric and Joel for being behind him in what he did. I bet you are all are wondering what Will's going to do to Matt. Well... You'll just have to read on and find out.**

**Please review.**


	10. A Pretty Happy Ending

**Chapter Ten: _A Pretty Happy Ending_**

There Matt Olsen was, in his hotel room face to face with his ex-girlfriend Will Vandom. And he knew why she was there.

"So what do I own the pleasure of this visit, oh leader of the Guardians?", Matt lazily asked as she sat back in his chair with a cocky smirk.

"You know why I'm here!", Will snapped. "How dare you do what you did to Cornelia!?"

"Maybe because she's the reason you're the way you are now.", Matt said. "Not only that, she's the reason we broke up in the first place."

"Oh really?", Will questioned. "Cause last I checked, we broke up because you made like you wanted to talk to me about going on you tour when you planned on going regardless of how I felt."

"Yeah, well the old you would have been okay with it like you were when I went on that Summer tour with Kamilla.", Matt replied.

"We were younger and it was just for the Summer.", Will said. "Plus, you came back from that tour. This time, you ended up moving to clear across the country. Did you expect me to just sit here and be happy with a long-distance relationship?"

"If you were a good girlfriend, you would.", Matt said surprising Will. "But thanks to Cornelia and her influence, you go and turn out like this! Someone who goes and makes out with her best friend at a party dressed like some easy girl!"

_***SMACK!***_

"I'm not some easy girl!", Will snapped after she slapped Matt across the face. "And like I told you yesterday, what me and Angelo were doing at the party was to give you a taste of what you and you friends had planned for us."

"You sure looked like you were enjoying yourself.", Matt snapped.

"Maybe I was.", Will said. "It's none of your business seeing as I'm single."

"Why are you here anyway?", Matt questioned. "To yell at me about what I did to Cornelia?"

"Doing that would solve nothing.", Will said. "I'm here to give you a nice warning."

"Oh really?", Matt questioned.

"Yes, really!", Will said getting serious. "If you ever do anything to hurt any of my friends or family, you will be sorry.", she said as she got ready to teleport away. "And by the way, the guys know about us now.", she said with a smirk. "So expect some questions from them."

"You know, I could simply blackmail you into being my girlfriend again.", Matt said.

"But you won't.", Will said knowing he wouldn't. "Cause you'd have my body, but not my heart. Later, Matt. Hopefully the next time we meet, you'll be a better man than you are now.", she said before teleporting away leaving Matt to think about things.

"Crap.", he said as he sat down knowing he had messed things more with Will than before.

He also knew that his friends were going to want some answers when they got back, so he grabbed his phone and ordered some pizza so they could have something to eat while he explained things. About a half an hour later the pizzas were delivered just when a knock came at his door. Once he answered the door he saw Joel, Eric, and Nigel standing there and knew that they wanted answers.

"So how much do you know?", Matt asked knowing that it was going to to be a long night.

About a week later, things somewhat went back to normal for everybody. Matt and the guys had left for California to continue their work but not before Nigel went to say goodbye to Taranee who was sad to see him go but knew they were okay as friends. Elyon and Caleb were a whole lot better in their relationship and Cornelia, Alchemy, and Elyon were hanging out together like they used to. Pretty much things were okay. Well, almost okay. One evening, after having their dinner, Hay Lin and Irma called Angelo over to their apartment to talk. Not knowing what to think after what happened the last time he went over there, he had to think about it before accepting their invitation. So after finishing his dinner, he headed over to Irma and Hay Lin's apartment. Once he knocked on their apartment door, it was answered this time by Irma who looked a bit better compared to the way she was when she and hay Lin broke up with Joel and Eric.

"Hey.", Irma said with a small smile.

"Hey.", Angelo said as Irma welcomed inside. "How you doing?"

"I'm okay.", Irma said as she closed the door. "I mean it's not everyday that you break up with your boyfriend after getting back with him the day before.", she said with a small grin.

"True, but you two didn't really have to break up with them.", Angelo said. "Maybe yell at them and not talk to them for a while."

"True.", Hay Lin said as getting Angelo's attention. "But the way they acted wasn't right. Maybe one day things will be okay between us, but for now, we think it's best that we're not together."

"You know that they won't give up trying to get back with you.", Angelo said.

"We know.", Irma said with a smile. "But Hay-Hay and I have decided to stay single for a while. We may go on some dates, but we're going to take a page from the other girls and try being single. I went a long time without a boyfriend in high school. College would be any different."

"And I need to be stronger without a boyfriend as well.", Hay Lin said smiling. "Dating is okay, but I don't need a boyfriend right now."

"If that's how you feel, then I say good luck to you both.", Angelo said.

"Thanks.", Hay Lin said.

"So... can we be friends again?", Irma asked.

"Why are you asking a question you already know the answer to?", Angelo asked getting a somewhat confused look from both girls. "Yes! We're friends! I never really stopped being your friend."

"But you said..."

"I know what I said.", Angelo said cutting Hay Lin off. "But it's going to take something bigger than that to stop true friends from being friends. I only did what I did that day knowing that, one day, things would be okay between us."

"Oh.", Hay Lin said understanding what Angelo said.

"So just to be clear, we're friends.", Irma said.

"Yes, we are.", Angelo said as he playfully pinched Irma's checks.

"Stop that!", Irma said as she swatted Angelo's hands away to which he and Hay Lin snickered.

"So was that why you wanted me to come over?", Angelo asked getting a nod from the girls. "Really? Oh brother. Then again, I can understand how you wanted to settle things."

"Thanks.", Irma said with a smile that Angelo returned.

"Well, with all of that settled, I'm heading going back to my place and relax.", Angelo said. "Goodnight, ladies.", he said as he headed for the door.

"Goodnight.", the girls said as Angelo left the apartment happy to of settled things with Angelo.

Once back to the apartment he shared with Will, Angelo took a nice warm shower. Once he was done, he dried off and wrapped a towel around his waist and exited the bathroom and went and got a glass of juice and put the empty glass in the kitchen sink before heading for his bedroom. As he passed Will's bedroom door, he remembered that Will was at her job working a double shift.

"Looks like she's in for a long night.", he said to himself as he walked into his bedroom.

He then got dressed in a pair of sleeping pants and went to bed and slowly fell asleep glad that things were pretty much back to normal. Well... normal for them that is. The a few days later, after a week of lessons and work, the girls were in Will and Angelo's apartment after going to see a movie together to relax after a long week.

"Man that movie was great!", Irma said. "That makes up for that history test we had to take."

"At least we past that test.", Cornelia said as they found a seat in the living room of the apartment. "Man! Professor Jones can give a brutal test!"

"Well we are in college.", Taranee said. "The test are going to be tough."

"Make you almost miss high school.", Hay Lin said a grin.

"Almost.", Will said as Angelo entered the apartment. "Hey, Angelo."

"Hey.", Angelo said when he noticed the other girls there. "Hey, girls. What are you all doing here?"

"We just came back from watching a movie.", Hay Lin said.

"The new VMJ one?", Angelo asked.

"Yes.", the girls said.

"Of course.", Angelo said.

"And where were you?", Irma asked.

"Work.", Angelo said. "Uncle John needed me to work the juice bar of the restaurant. Made some good money in tips."

"How cool is it that we all work at the same place?", Hay Lin questioned smiling.

"It does have its perks.", Cornelia said.

"Like being able to leave for Guardian business.", Taranee replied.

"Ever wonder how long we're going to be Guardians?", Irma questioned.

"Good question.", Will said. "I guess for how long we're needed."

"Unlike our resident Knight of Kandrakar.", Cornelia said with a grin while gesturing towards Angelo. "He's in it for life."

"It's a family thing.", Angelo said while shrugging his shoulders. "Besides. I couldn't let you all have all the fun kicking evil butt."

"It can be pretty fun to do.", Will said.

"I, for one, can think of a few other pretty fun things to do.", Taranee said.

"Such as?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Well...", Taarnee said before she whispered something in her fellow Guardian's ear.

"Taranee!", Hay Lin said with a blush and a small smile.

"Well it's true.", Taranee said as a smirk grew on her face. "And I say that after all we've been through in the past two weeks, it's time to take full advantage of it."

"What are you two taking about?", Irma questioned.

"Whatever it is, it can wait.", Angelo said as he headed for the bathroom. "Right now, I'm going to take a much needed shower.", he said as he entered the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, Angelo stripped out of his clothes and got in the shower and let the warm waters sooth him as he began to take his shower. As for the girls...

"What did you whisper to Hay Lin?", Cornelia asked Taranee.

Taranee then telepathiclly told the girls what she told Hay Lin so Angelo wouldn't hear her. After she told them that, Will said nothing as she got up and headed for Angelo's bedroom and closed the door behind them. The other girls smirked to themselves knowing what was going to happen and decided to leave and leave it at that. As for Angelo, once he was finished his shower, he dried off and put the robe, he had hanging on the door, on and exited the bathroom and found that the girls were gone.

"Now where did they go off to?", Angelo questioned as he headed for his bedroom. "Oh well. They probably went out for something to eat. As for me, I need to relax.", he said as he headed for his bedroom.

But once in his bedroom, he saw that Will was in there laying on his bed naked with a look that said that she wanted what she got that Halloween night. Only now she would remember it all.

"So much for relaxing.", Angelo said as he headed towards the bed.

"Not tonight.", Will said with a smirk as Angelo took off his robe and joined her on his bed.

Once on his bed, Angelo crawled over to Will who sat up on her knees knowing what Angelo was going to do as he went behind Will and began to kiss the right side of her neck getting some moans of pleasure from her as she closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side giving Angelo more access to her neck enjoying what Angelo was doing to her. Angelo then moved his hands up to Will's bosom and began to massage her mounds gently making her moan in pleasure as she was enjoying every moment he was giving her. Angelo then switched to the other side of her neck getting more moans from Will as she began to slowly grind up and down slowly which resulted in grinding her rear against Angelo's member which resulted in it getting erect. Feeling this, Will decided to give Angelo a bit of pleasure, like she did before, and reach back with her right hand and grabbed his erect member and gently rubbed it getting some moans of pleasure from Angelo as he continued kissing on her neck. Angelo then took his right hand and slowly moved it down ti Will's lower area and slipped two of his finger inside earning a gasp out of Will who arched her back as she writhed with pleasure from what Angelo was doing as he moved his finger in and out of her while she was still working his member. This went on for a while until the both of them reached their climax and went a bit limp as they fell out on the bed. Both sweating and panting from what just happened between the two of them. Both letting the cool air hit their bodies relaxing them.

Sometime later, Angelo and Will were laying together under the covers of the bed with Will resting her head on Angelo's right shoulder while she had her right leg drapped over his legs and her right hand resting on his chest. As for Angelo he had his right arm wrapped around Will while his left arm was resting behind his head. Both were enjoying the calmness of the night after what they just did and after all they and the other girls have been through with the boys.

"Can I ask you something?", Angelo asked Will.

"Sure.", Will said.

"If you and Matt did get together, last week and realised that you truly loved him, would you of stopped being friends with me if he wanted you to?", Angelo asked.

"Of course not.", Will said plainly without and hesitation. "You and I have been through way to much for me to just go and end our friendship. Matt would just have to accept that and let it go. I only wish that he would have done that to begin with."

"Give him time.", Angelo said. "I'm sure he'll see this and come to his senses."

"And if not, there are plenty guys out there.", Will said. "And who knows. Maybe I'm with that somebody now.", she said with a playful smile as she walked her fingers up Angelo's chest before tapping him on the nose.

"Maybe. Maybe not.", Angelo said with a smile. "You never know."

"But until I meet that special somebody, I can wait.", Will said. "For now, I like being single. And our friends with benefits thing is an added bonus."

"It does have its perks.", Angelo said before the two of them shared a kiss.

"Goodnight, Angelo.", Will said with a yawn. "See you in the morning.", she said as she began to fall asleep.

"Goodnight, Will.", Angelo said with a yawn of his own. "Sleep well.", he said as he too began to fall asleep.

As the two sleep, they both knew that there'll be more nights like this. And for them, it was okay. For they knew that somewhere down the road, they'd meet that special somebody and be happy. Maybe it would be with each other. Maybe not. Either way, they knew they'd be happy. But until then, Angelo had five very interesting friends with benefits. _VERY_ interesting friends with benefits.

_**THE END**_

**A/N: Well folks, that's the end of this story. And I was able to finish it in ten chapters! Sweet! Maybe I can do the same with future stories. But for now, I have some current ones to finish. So until then, later!**

**Please review.**


End file.
